Always Known
by brittana11
Summary: Finn has just outed Santana how will everyone in her life handle it. Will people accept her or will they prove her wrong. Can Brittany help save her best friend/lover?
1. Outed

**Here's the first part of longer story that I've written. Please tell me if I should post more of it. I don't own anything of glee.**

**Always Known**

"You tell her, too? Everyone's gonna know now-because of you!"

"The whole school already knows. And you know what, they don't care!"

"Not just the school, you idiot! EVERYONE!"

"What are you talking ab-"

She slapped him so hard that everyone thought it was the bell. _I'm Santana freakin' Lopez HBIC and I've been outed to everyone by Frankenteen._

Everyone's mouths were open gasping in shock. Partly from the slap, but also from what it confirmed. While there had been rumors since halfway through last year about Brittany and Santana being together though no one really took this rumor seriously. Most thought it was just one of the Cheerios who had been ridden hard by Santana one practice at the beginning of the year attempting to get back at her.

Quinn was the only one who was not surprised at all by either event apart from Brittany.

* * *

_She had been friends with them since kindergarten. If it weren't for Santana she never would have befriended Brittany. Santana and her had become friends simply because they both saw themselves as better than everyone else. Brittany, on the other hand was a weird one with her obsession with unicorns, rainbows, and ducks. Quinn didn't understand why Santana had befriended the weird blonde, but then again the latina's actions didn't always make sense._

_Through elementary and middle school the three girls had become close friends being called the Unholy Trinity. At first she hadn't noticed that Santana and Brittany were closer. They'd send almost every weekend in elementary over at each other's houses. It was in fifth grade that she noticed how close the other two really were._

_Puck had stole Brittany's unicorn backpack threatening to throw it in a tree. The blonde was crying and pleading with him not to when out of nowhere a fiery Latina came running up and kneed him in the gut. She picked up the bag, brushed it off and handed it to the blonde. She flashed her a smile that Quinn had never seen before turning on Puck._

_"Don't ever fucking pick up Britt again or I'll rip your dick off. Got it." Santana spat._

_"Well maybe if she wasn't so stupid-" Puck began, but before he could finish she was attacking._

_This was nothing new to Quinn; Santana's temper was always getting her in trouble. Brittany who had started to cry again put a hard on Santana's arm. Quinn had thought that the fiery Latina would hurt Britt, but instead she seemed to calm down and hug Brittany._

_That was the day that Quinn knew she would be the third wheel in the friendship not that she minded she was Quinn Fabrey and she didn't need anyone. Through middle school Santana got in tons of fights protecting Brittany from people that teased her and Brittany would always keep the Latina from getting too angry and seriously injuring someone. Quinn noticed the way Santana lit up around Brittany, how the dancer could draw the Latina out of her darkest of moods and how Santana was the only who understood what Brittany was saying treating her with respect which was something Santana didn't even do with her. This slightly bugged her that she couldn't be that close with either one of them._

_She remembered the first day of high school when all three girls decided to join the Cheerios. Santana and herself because they wanted to be popular and Brittany because she loved to dance, she had been dancing since she was two. All three had made the team easily. They were the last ones in the locker room. She had just left when she turned around remembering that she had left her jacket. Through the cracked door she saw the dancers arms wrapped around Santana's neck and her legs around the Latina's waist. The Latina's arms were under the dancer's butt and their lips were locked._

_She ran out of the school, stopping to take a deep breath. What had she just seen. Santana and Brittany were together, together, together. All the sudden everything clicked in her head about how they acted around each other._

_She never told anyone what she knew not wanting to upset her two friends or ruin their lives. She saw them together many more times after that. _

* * *

Santana stood frozen for a moment before running out of the auditorium.

Everyone turned to look at Brittany. Who's face had gone ashen white.

Finn finally broke the silence. "What. The. Fuck." he was holding is face.

Rachel got up and looked at his face. It was beat red where Santana had slapped it, but other than that it seemed fine.

"Okay, what just happened?" Kurt asked.

Brittany had unfamiliar feeling in herself, bubbling up. She had been upset before, but this was different. It was something that confused her. She wished that Santana was here to explain it to her. Thinking of Santana she pulled out her phone to text her only to see a text from her.

**To: Britt I'll be waiting at my car**

She quickly texted back.

**To: San I'll be there in five**

"Did Santana just come out?" Sam asked.

"I don't know ask Britt." Kurt said.

"Yeah, Brittany what's up with Santana? Why did she hit Finn?" Rachel asked.

Everyone looked at Brittany waiting for a response. They all figured that since she was Santana's best friend she would know.

"Well, whatever it was I'm sure she didn't really have a good reason. She probably just felt like it, typical Santana." Artie said scowling.

Brittany finally overwhelmed from the anger boiling up inside of her let it spill out.

"Of course you all think its San's fault. None of you can see pass her bitchiness that she's really just scared. Cause Finn just outed her to the whole freakin' state. It's not her fault that Finn is an idiot who thinks he can get away with that unpunished." Brittany screamed, scaring everyone in the room including herself. No one had ever seen her like this. The normally bubbly, happy, sometimes confused girl looked more like her apparent girlfriend Santana at the moment.

"I didn't mean it, she was insulting me and I had to say something." Finn said. "Wait, what?"

"So you told her that I didn't love her cause I love her more than anything." Brittany yelled right in his face.

All of the glee clubs members stared at her in shock, mouths hung open. Brittany was actually making sense for once.

"None of you guys know what you're talking about. So just leave Santana alone as you." Brittany shouted pointing at Finn. "Outed her and now it's going to air on a commercial. To top it all off you were just making it up, you didn't even know it was true." she shouted, stomping off out of the auditorium.

"Finn you accidently outed Santana! That's bad." Kurt shouted getting over the shock of Satan being a lesbian first.

"I didn't mean to I didn't even know. Did she have to slap me so hard?" Finn said.

"I agree with Finn." Rachel said still inspecting his face.

"Really!" Quinn shouted she had gotten fed up with their ignorance. "You can't honestly tell me that you didn't know the two of them were together. They've been in love with each other for years. I mean come on Santana the bitchiest bitch has never once been mean to Brittany."

"You know it kind of makes sense. They have always been really touchy feely with each other." Puck said lazily.

"Yeah, but she still didn't have to slap Finn." Blaine agreed.

"Oh my God, you guys this is Santana who is now going to be outed. Finn you need to apologize." Quinn demanded before leaving to look for Brittany.

**To: Britt why are you?**

**To: Q just leave us alone for now Sanny might lose it if she sees you.**

She did a double take. _Sanny oh I'm never letting Santana live this one down. I bet they are in Santana's car._

She quickly walked down the main hallway and out the doors. Scanning the parking lot she was Santana's black convertible parked in the back corner. Walking over to the car she didn't see any signs of either girl. She did hear light sobbing as she went around the car. Sitting in front of her was Santana crying into Brittany's shoulder both girls had their arms wrapped around each other. The dancer whispering comforting words into the latina's ear.

"I'm sorry about what happened." Quinn said breaking the silence. Both girls looked up to find their former best friend slightly smiling at them.

"What are you doing here?" spat Santana.

"S, Q's just trying to be nice." Brittany calmly said rubbing the latina's back.

"Why would she?" Santana mumbled into the dancer's chest.

"Listen S, I've known about you and B for a long time now. Since I haven't told anyone I would have to say that I'm being extraordinary nice. So if you're still going to be a bitch to me then I'll leave." Quinn practically shouted at the Latina.

She was just about ready to turn and head back when someone grabbed her arm swinging her back around. She was met be the crystal blue eyes of Brittany. They were brimming with tears as she collected Quinn in a bear hug.

"Thanks," the dancer whispered into Quinn's ear.

"Your welcome, B." Quinn whispered back as the dancer released her.

Santana who had gotten up shuffled over. "Um-I, I just-want to say," the Latina began looking over at the dancer who gave her an encouraging smile. "I'm sorry." she blurted out.

"Wow this is a first Santana Lopez apologizing." Quinn said bemused.

"Yeah well don't get use to it." the latina retorted. "Ow, B was that necessary?" she groaned rubbing the left side of her rib cage.

"Well, you left me no choice." the dancer giggled as Santana pulled her into a kiss. She deepened the kiss as the dancer moaned allowing the latina's tongue access.

"Gross, this is not what I need to see save it for later you two." Quinn said turning away.

"You know you want to watch Q." Santana smirked as Brittany giggled next to her. Her arms still around the latina's neck.

"Come on B, let's get out of here." Santana whispered in her husky sexy voice. "Hope you don't mind Q, but I need some alone time with Britt." she said turning to the other girl with a smirk on her face.

"Oh don't mind me I don't want to be the one to come between you S and your girl." Quinn laughed heading back to the school.

"Does this mean I get sweet lady kisses?" Brittany asked as Santana dragged her into the car.

"Of course B anything you want, but first we need to talk." Santana told her starting the car.

Brittany looked a little confused at her. _They never talked about things when they were together. _She smiled absent mindedly knowing that Santana was at least feeling a little better now and when they got to her house, Brittany intended to make her forget everything.


	2. Taking care of Santana

**I apologize for the sex scene I can't write them for shit. I know this is a short chapter the next one will be longer.**

"Britt, you know I love you, right?" Santana asked plopping herself on Brittany's bed.

"I know I'm not dumb. You love me like Ariel loves Eric. That's something I've always known S." the dancer told her grabbing her hands and twirling her around the room. The Latina giggled, letting the dancer have her way for a while before pulling her down on the bed.

"B, I'm serious. I love you more than anyone or anything. And now that I've been outed would you um-like to be my official-um-girl-friend?" the Latina asked looking up hopefully into the dancer's blue eyes. Those eyes that made her knees go weak and jumble her instincts.

"Aren't we already dating?" the dancer bemused, furrowing her eyebrows. A confused dazed look crossing her face for something like umpteenth time in her life.

Santana chuckled, kissing her softly on the lips. "Babe, I mean official like holding hands in public, everyone knowing that we're dating and other such things couples do." the Latina explained pulling back a little farther back. "So will you? I know I haven't been fare to you about our relat-" she was cut off by Brittany cupping her face and drawing her into a deep passionate kiss. Moaning, she moved her hand up the dancer's shirt caress her breasts. She was about to pull the dancer's shirt off when she pulled back.

"I feel like Dory." Brittany heaved out.

"So that's a yes?" the Latina half asked.

"Of course S." the dancer said pulling Santana down on top of her, kissing. They began to tear each other's clothes off.

Brittany easily flipped the smaller girl over. "Today you're all mine." she whispered into her ear. A shudder ran down Santana's spine. She wasn't use to Brittany taking charge like this, but after everything that had happened today she really didn't mind. Plus didn't think she had the energy to pleasure the dancer.

Brittany straddling Santana's waist kissing her way down to Santana's boobs. They were completely naked at this point. Making her way down the Latina's body, the dancer continued to squeezed the Latina's breast.

"Fuck….Britt….please!" Santana heaved hardly able to speak.

Upon hearing the word please she gently slid two fingers into the Latina's heated center. She pumped slowly at first, but when Santana moaned _harder_ Brittany obliged. Pumping harder and harder, sticking a third finger in until it came. Santana screamed Brittany's name. She rode out Santana's orgasm, before pulling out. They were both breathing heavily and just laid there for a minute.

"Britt. That was…." Santana trailed off as Brittany drew her into a deep kiss. Hands tangled in each other's hair, Santana ran her tongue across the dancer's lower lip wanting in. Brittany always happy for this opening her mouth a moan escaped. Their tongues after a short while fought for dominance.

Santana was sneaking her hand down to return the favor when Brittany pulled back.

"No San, tonight is all about you." Brittany whispered into her ear. Moving down the Latina's body.

She moved down thrusting her tongue up tasting Santana. As the Latina's hands find the back of Brittany's head tangling her fingers in the beautiful blonde hair.

"Fuck…harder…" Santana groans.

Brittany shoves her tongue in farther circling around the soft flesh. She moans as she laps up some of the wetness. Santana's body tightens as she gets closer and closer.

"Fuck!" she screams.

Brittany circles a few more times before coming up and softly kiss a still heavy breathing Santana. She moaned and they both lay back on the bed, cuddling into each other. Santana has completely forgotten everything that had happened all that matters is Brittany.

"That's just what I needed. Thank you Britt." Santana whispered into the dancer's ear.

"Well, I just wanted to make you feel better my unicorn. Like happy rainbows and ducks." Brittany moaned as Santana kissed her.

"I love you B." Santana whispered.

"I love you too S." Brittany murmured before slipping into sleep.

Santana looked over at her beautiful sleeping girlfriend. She loved the way her blonde hair casketed around her face. How her lips always glistened and her mouth formed a smile especially when she was dreaming. She heard Brittany murmur something about ducks and Labyrinth. The Latina shuttered at the mention of Labyrinth, she hated that movie with a passion. The dancer use to make her watch it all the time when they were younger and now she straight up refused to anymore.

Suddenly a wave of fear and dread washed over Santana. Being with Brittany, having her inside of her had temporarily gotten rid of everything that had happened that day. But now it all rushed back to her.

_Everyone was going to know that I'm a lesbian. That I have feelings for Britt and we are more than friends. My family will hate me, they're pretty religious. Oh no what if they kick me out? And what about the kids at school? My reputation will take a huge nose dive. I will be slushie everyday, made fun of and possible kicked off the Cheerios. I don't know if I can take it. The Cheerios are the one thing that allows me to do what I want and still be the HBIC._

She was freakin' Santana Lopez. She had to stop thinking like this. The hottest girl in the school was her girlfriend and she needed to stay on top to protect her.

Feeling overwhelmed she curled up closer to Brittany, putting her head on the dancer's chest. Absent mindedly drawing circles on Brittany's washboard abs. The years of dancing had done amazing things for the dancer's body. It was toned not too muscular and lengthy. Brittany draped an arm over Santana's shoulder grazing her breast.

Inhaling the vanilla and maple scent of Brittany, she put her arm around the dancer's waist, drifting off to sleep.

_This is all I need._

* * *

Brittany woke up with dark brown hair in her face. Santana was laying half across her preventing her from moving at all. It was seven o'clock and they had an hour before school started. Brittany started to slowly wiggle her way out from underneath Santana.

"Muhf, five more minutes." Santana murmured flipping over on her back, pulling the covers over her head.

"Come on Sanny, we have to get ready for school." Brittany whispered in her ear.

"I don't want to." Santana pouted pulling the dancer on top of her.

Leaning down Brittany kissed her. Santana's eyes jolted open.

"I'm up," she mumbled deepening the kiss.

"Let's get in the shower." Brittany broke away pulling the Latina into her bathroom.

"Ugh," moaned Santana, rolling her eyes.

"Come on. If you don't I'll tell everyone that you're a softy and call you Sanny in the halls." Brittany threatened, pouting.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." _She's got me so whipped._

_ I really don't want to go to school in two days possible less my life will be over. My only hope is that people will be scared enough of me to leave Britt alone. I can handle the taunting, but I don't want Britt to. I'm her girlfriend, best friend, protector, and HBIC. I'm fucking Santana Lopez._

Looking in the mirror, she composed herself for the day ahead of her when she would have to tell her parents.


	3. Quinn Explains

"I've called this meeting to discuss the whole Santana, Brittany drama from yesterday." Rachel announced walking in.

The New Directions and Trouble Tones had all gotten a text from Rachel last night to meet in the choir room at seven thirty.

"Well, I for one think we need to talk about the giant elephant in the room." Mercedes said getting up.

"You," Puck chuckled.

"Shut up Puck. She's obviously talking about the fact that Santana's a lesbian and apparently in a relationship with Brittany." Kurt cut in. "I can't believe that Satan is Gay too."

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement except for Quinn. She stood in the back of the room fuming.

"I still think that slapping me was unnecessary." Finn said holding his cheek.

"Stop being a wuss it can't still hurt." Puck laughed. "Then again, it was Santana." he said straightening up.

"Well I for one agree with Finn, but I want to know how they kept their relationship a secret when they are all over each other all the time." Rachel told everyone.

"Shut up, Man Hands you don't know what you're talking about." Quinn spat finally fed up with listening to everyone bash her friends. "Everyone knows about the rumors about the two of them-"

"Yes, but those were just made up by some jealous cheerleader who Santana yelled at, everyone knows that." Sam cut her off.

"Quinn just because you were friends with them doesn't mean that you have to defend them." Finn stated, standing up.

"Listen, I don't know why all of you thick heads didn't realize this sooner, but they have always been closer than best friends normally are." Quinn began berating all of them. "Artie, you use to date Britt and you didn't notice how she'd drop anything if Santana asked her to do something?" she asked looking at him.

"I guess. I always thought that they were just really close friends." Artie mumbled staring at the ground.

Tina stood up and walked over to Artie giving him a hug. "I know that you still have feelings for her, but it's pretty clear that she's in love with Santana." the softly spoken girl turned to the others who all nodded in agreement.

"You are so right, sweetie." Mike grabbed her from behind, pecking him on the cheek.

Blaine watched as everyone else discussed the relationship between to two girls that no one saw coming. Well, it was more like no one noticed or connected the dots that were obviously there once Quinn pointed them out or others discussed what they have seen. He saw that Quinn had been quiet since questioning Artie. She seemed to be getting more and more angry the more she heard everyone else say.

"My only question is why does Britt love Satan. All she does is manipulate her into having sex with her." Rachel asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut up Man Hands!" shouted Quinn, "that goes for the rest of you too." she growled as Finn whispered something to Artie. She was fed up with all of them assuming they know the two girls. "You all sit down and I'm going to tell you a thing or two about Santana and Brittany that you didn't know."

* * *

It was the first day of high school and the three of us had decided to try out of the Cheerios.

"S, please," begged Britt.

"B, no, just no." Santana stated.

"But, S, I want to dance and you want to be popular. The Cheerios can do this for both of us." pouted Brittany.

"Fine," Santana gave in rolling her eyes. "Q, wait up I guess we'll try out too."

"Great, we'll be top dogs at this school in no time." Quinn smiled looping her arms around both girls.

"The Unholy Trinity," Santana began.

"That's the cat loving, unicorn dummie who still believes in Santa Clause." laughed some jock.

Santana was about to turn around and say something when Brittany grabbed her arm and shook her head. We walked farther down the hall when someone else shouted, "Hey, retard how did you make it pass first grade."

Santana flung around, ran straight at him and kneed him in the groin.

"You'd better apologize," she hissed.

"Oopse," another guy said as he threw a slushie in her face.

Brittany started to cry. She curled up into a ball next to the lockers. When Santana saw Britt crying, she completely lost it.

"Hell. Fuck. No." Santana shouted running at the guy. She punched him straight in the nose, breaking it in three places. Before anyone knew what was going on she also kicked him in the shin.

"What's going on here?" Coach Sylvester asked. Her mere presence made everyone ran even Quinn except for Santana and Brittany.

_That little Latina has some fire. She'd make a great addition to my Cheerios. That's the kind of pit bull I need to whip those lazy bums in shape. _

"Well, what's going on?" she asked again.

"Those boys were mean." sobbed Brittany.

"Hush, it's okay Britt Britt. They don't know what they're talking about." Santana whispered in her ear. She turned her attention to Sue after Brittany stopped crying. "They were picking on Brittany so I stopped them." she stated matter of faculty. "I take it I'm in trouble."

"No on the contrary. I want you to join the Cheerios. I need someone like you to keep the lazy bums in line." Sue smiled thinking of how entertaining having her on the team could be.

"I'll only join if Britt here can join too." Santana said after Brittany gave her a pleading look and slight pout.

"Is she any good?" Sue questioned looking down on the happy looking blonde.

"B's one of the best dancer's ever." Santana said smiling helping Brittany stand up.

"Fine."

_I hope that that Latina isn't that whipped with anyone else. I need her to be my new pit bull and I hope that blonde dancer is good. She defiantly has the body._

"Hey, fatty get out of my way and glitter boy move." Santana shouted helping Brittany into the bathroom to clean her. "I'm about to go All Lima Heights on you if you don't move." she smirked.

_She is defiantly going to make a great pit bull. I may have to order some of the Cheerios to make fun of the blonde dancer just so I can watch the Latina rip them apart._

Sue had a new way to get rid of the weaker Cheerios.

"I'm still not sure that I want to be a Cheerio." Santana said wiping red slushie off of Brittany.

"Please, Sanny, please." pouted the dancer.

"For you B sure." Santana rolled her eyes.

_I'm so whipped. I would have joined the freakin' chastity club for this girl._

Brittany threw her arms around Santana kissing her. Sliding her hand over her slightly toned stomach and down in her pants.

"Ugh-Britt not now, not here." moaned Santana into Brittany's mouth as Brittany stuck her tongue into Santana's mouth.

"Fuck, B, why'd you stop." Santana moaned as Brittany removed her hand.

"You told me that we couldn't outside of our rooms. By the way did I tell you that Lord Tubbington warned me that books cloud your mind." Brittany explained skipping out the door.

"I love you B." Santana whispered before running after Brittany. "Hold up B."

Quinn stepping out of the handicap bathroom stall.

* * *

"Santana has always loved Brittany and will do anything for her. Hell she only joined the Cheerios because Britt wanted to and Santana didn't want her to have to fend for herself. She has always protected Britt. She's gotten detention, punished and suspended for Britt." Quinn paused looking around. "While we only see the bitchy, mean side of Santana, Britt never has. She always had been nice, soft, gentle and kind to her. I'm pretty sure if it weren't for Britt we'd see even an eviler, meaner Santana who would be terrorizing the school even more."

No one said anything. They all looked at Quinn taking in what they had just heard. Realizing for the first time that Santana might be human after all.

"I do believe that because Britt is so innocent, nice and happy that she's the only Santana feels she can trust to let her guard down around." Quinn finished, leaving the room in silence.

"Finn if I were you I'd find some way to apologize to Santana without actually being in the same room as her." Kurt said now more upset with Finn. "Outing is never the way."

"While I don't agree with how Santana acts, I agree with Kurt." Blaine said grabbing Kurt's hand.

Both he and Kurt got up and left. Tina and Mike followed they had always been close friends with Brittany. While they didn't understand why she liked Santana neither of them wanted to see her hurt. Mercedes also got up and left followed closely by Sugar and the rest of the Trouble Tones.

"So this is how it's going to be they're all siding with Santana" Finn meekly voiced.

"It's really not that surprising Kurt and Blaine now share the whole gay thing with Santana. Mike has always been tight with Brittany and Tina will generally go with Mike. Mercedes is their Trouble Tones home girl and Quinn has been their best friend forever." Rachel pointed out.

**I hope that everyone likes this it was the first story I wrote (I haven't gone over it or looked at again since I typed it four months ago) and I feel that some of the dialog might be a little choppy. Next chapter I promise will actually have Brittany and Santana together. **


	4. Parents?

_Walking into the school it's the calm before the storm. In two days time or so nothing will be the same for me or Britt. _

"San is something wrong? You look like a sad unicorn." Brittany asked as they approached our lockers.

"No B, everything is just dandy." Santana lied. She didn't want to upset Brittany.

"San don't lie to me. I maybe dumb about a lot of things, but I can tell your upset." Brittany closed her locker and looked Santana directly in the eye.

"Britt for one never call yourself dumb. You're not. You just see things differently, and two I can't talk about it here." Santana told her dragging her into the Cheerios locker room.

_I never could lie to Britt. She reads people like a book._

"Well?" Brittany put her hands on her hips, giving a little pout waiting.

Santana looked around to make sure no one would disturb them. Satisfied that the locker room was empty, she turned her attention back to the dancer.

"I'm scared of what people will say about us. You know what happened to Kurt and I don't want anything bad to happen to you, baby." Santana sobbed falling into the dancer's arms. She sobbed into the dancer's shoulder.

"San, look at me." Brittany demanded pushing Santana arm's length away. Lifting her chin up to look into her eyes. "I love you San. More than anything even ducks." the dancer told her.

"Really, even du-"

"Be quiet San and listen to me for once." Brittany cut her off. "No one would ever make fun of you. Most of the school is scared to death of you. But babe even if they did I'll always be here for you and nothing anyone could do will change that."

"I love you B" Santana whispered kissing her.

"I love you too S." Brittany moaned into Santana's mouth.

When they finally broke apart, they were already ten minutes late for class. Not that either of them minded. Walking out of the locker room Brittany held her pinky out, but Santana took her hand.

"S?" Brittany questioned.

"Well B, since everyone is going to find out soon anyway. I figure why not and they can kiss my ass if they don't like it." Santana smirked leaning in and kissing her. "My parents are home today at lunch so I think I'll tell them then." Her face dropped fear welling up and tears threatening to come.

"Do you want me to come?" Brittany asked.

"No, I don't want you to get hurt if anything goes wrong." Santana said stopping in front of Britt's math class.

* * *

Sue normally didn't feel bad when students were humiliated, made fun of or tormented. After all she enjoyed doing all of these things, but this was different. Threatening someone with actual violence or picking on the disabled was completely different and uncalled for.

Sue knew that this would take a huge toll on Santana. Not so much on Brittany that girl was strange to say the least, but always saw the brighter side to everything. She was the one person that Sue had never understood. If anyone could keep her best pit bulls spirits up it was the blonde dancer.

Looking up from her notes on the last Cheerios practice she was surprised to see none other than Santana Lopez standing in front of her.

"Coach, can I talk to you?" Santana softly asked. Sue had never heard the Latina sound so scared.

"Sit Lopez. What do you want?" Sue barked.

"You didn't seem surprised or upset and I was just wondering why?" Santana asked shifting in her seat.

"To be honest. I've know about you and the blonde since sophomore year."

"What!" Santana cut in.

"Settle down Boobs McGee. I doubt anyone else at this school actually put two and two together. I'm the one who started the rumor about you and the blonde and no one believed it. Even though it's common knowledge that you two make out at every party and sometimes have sex. Though you both are normally drunk I believe and I apologize for doing that." Sue walked around the desk putting her hand on Santana's shoulder. "Santana if you ever need anything I'm here for you and Brittany. By the way you two need to stop. Not in the locker room or shower anymore, okay."

Santana looked up into the fierce coach's eyes. "Okay," she gulped getting up and leaving.

_I sure hope that girl can get through this. I'll have to make sure that one picks on her can't have my Cheerios falling from the top._

* * *

Santana walked slowly out to her car dreading what she was about to do. She saw something red and white with long legs leaning against her car.

"Britt how'd you get out here without getting lost?" Santana asked wondering how she could beat her out here.

"Q helped me." Brittany said matter of fact.

"B, we already talked about this sweetie, you can't come. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

"San, I'm coming with you, I'll wait in the car, but I want to be there when you tell your parents that you're coming out of Narnia." Brittany pouted.

_Damn I hate when she does that. She knows I can never say no to her._

_I so have her whipped, she'll do anything for me._

"Fine, but you're staying in the car." Santana smirked, rolling her eyes.

When they got in the car, Brittany took Santana's hand. Santana gave her a weak smile. It was all she could muster. It was enough for Brittany though who leaned against Santana. She took her eyes off the road for a second to look at the dancer.

_This is all I need. If my parents don't accept me at least I'll always have Britt._

Santana pulled into her drive way. Both of her parents cars were there it was the first in weeks that they had been home at the same time. Turning off the car the Latina looked over at the dancer sitting next to her.

_God, she looks gorgeous._

Santana never could keep her eyes off the rocking body of the dancer. She had only agreed to join the Cheerios so she could see the dancer in the short skirt every day. Overwhelmed by a sudden urge, she leaned in and kissed her. For once not caring who saw. Breaking apart Brittany gave her a reassuring smile as she got out of the car.

"Mami, Papi! Where are you?" Santana asked.

"In here, mija what are you doing home? Shouldn't you be in school? You didn't get suspended again did you?" Mrs. Lopez asked.

"Mami, I'm not in trouble at school. I have something to tell you." Santana cautiously said walking into the kitchen, tears starting to form.

"What is it, sweetie?" Mr. Lopez asked suddenly very worried his daughter wasn't acting normal. "You aren't pregnant are you?"

"Oh my god, mija please tell me you're not pregnant." Mrs. Lopez said beginning to freak out.

"Mami, I promise I'm not pregnant. In fact I'm far from it." Santana said looking at the ground tears rolling down her face. "I'm-I'm" she sobbed unable to form actually words.

"Spit it out, mija." Mr. Lopez said really scared now.

"One of Coach Sylvester's opponents is running a commercial and-" Santana sobbed, trying to control herself enough to finish. "And-it-outs me as-as-as a lesbian. Don't hate me." She sobbed unable to stop herself now. She felt arms wrapped around her and saw her mom hugging her, holding her.

"We could never hate you, mija." Mrs. Lopez said, nudging her husband.

"Of course not mija. I'm just thinking about what to sue this horrible person with. No one hurts my family and gets away with it. I'm going to hit him with so many lawsuits that he won't have a cent to his name when I'm done." Mr. Lopez ranted, turning to his daughter. "We'll pat your college fund. Mija I could never hate you. We love you more than anything that will never change. Is there anyone special?" he asked hugging his daughter.

Santana nodded into his chest as he hugged her.

"It's Brittany isn't it?" Mrs. Lopez said remembering how patient and nice she was to the rather dizzy girl. Up until now she had never understood why. "You love her don't you?"

"Yes, more than anything." Santana said smiling at the thought of Brittany.

"Mija as glad I am that you told us and it's something that I've suspected for a while. Shouldn't you be in school?" Mr. Lopez said always the one who put school first.

"Probably, but I had to tell you first cause the commercial is going to air either today or tomorrow and I wanted to tell you before you saw it. Anyway it's only Spanish and I know more than the teacher-" Santana began only to be interrupted by her phone.

**To: San How's it going? Do I have to come be your prince in charming armor?**

"Is that Brittany? Tell her you'll see her at school." Mrs. Lopez said.

"I would, but she's waiting in the car."

"Then invite her in for a minute before you head back." Mr. Lopez said wanting to talk to Brittany now that he knew what she was to his daughter.

**To: Britt It's fine, they're cool with it. They want you to come in and it's shinning not charming.**

**To: San Oh, I'll be in, in a minute.**

There was a light knock on the door. Santana ran over and opened the door to see a nervous Brittany standing there. The Latina took the dancer's hand walking over to her parents.

"It's good to see you again, Brittany." Mrs. Lopez said giving the dancer a hug.

"You're not upset with San for coming out of Narnia." Brittany blurted out. "Cause Lord Tubbington told me you might be."

Both Mr. and Mrs. Lopez gave their daughter a questioning look. She mouthed lesbian and shrugged.

"No sweetie we're not." Mrs. Lopez reassured her.

"Of course not. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go put a call in to our lawyer." Mr. Lopez said getting up and heading into his study.

"Why don't you girls go back to school and we will talk more about this when you get home. Brittany I would love if you would invite your parents over tonight for dinner." Mrs. Lopez yelled as the girls ran out of the house.

Once they were sitting in the car Santana finally relaxed.

"Shit B, we haven't told your parents. Should we go tell them?" Santana slightly panicked.

_I hope Britt's parents don't mind that I'm dating their daughter. Dating wow I never thought I'd say that. I've wanted her to be my girlfriend for quite some time, but never thought it would actually happen. They like me so they probably won't._

"They already know." Brittany said with a confused look.

"Shit Britt, your parents already know about us." Santana was shocked.

"Of course I don't lie to them San. You know that only confuses me because I forget what I said."

"So they know I'm your girlfriend?" Santana asked looking up hopeful. Suddenly she felt herself get pushed back into the door as Brittany invoked her in a Brittany bear hug as she called it, kissing her.

"San you've never called me that before and of course. I told them at the start of summer, but mom said she knew before that. Something about moans and bunnies, I didn't know what she was talking about so I just agreed." Brittany removed herself from Santana so she could start the car.

"Britt, your mom was talking about that she's heard us having sex." Santana explained to the confused dancer. Personally glad that one Mrs. Pierce already knew and they wouldn't have to go have that uncomfortable conversation and two that she still let Santana over even though she knew they were having sex.

"Oh, that would explain why she said she didn't have to worry about me getting pregnant." Brittany smile grew causing Santana to smile as well.

"Babe, why don't we skip the rest of school and go on an impromptu date?" Santana asked now full of hope both of their parents were cool with them dating and Sue seemed to want them still on the Cheerios.

"Sanny, I want to go back to school and rub it into everyone's faces that my girlfriend is the hottest bitch at the school." Brittany pouted. "Plus why would props want to date. I thought you told me they weren't alive."

"Britt, I said impromptu, that means doing something that wasn't planned a head of time. Besides I don't want to have to see Finn after what he did and Shelby sent out a test that both groups are meeting in the choir room after school." Santana rolled her eyes as if to say never goin' to happen.

"Please," pouted Brittany ready to bring on the water works.

"Fine, but I'm not talking to Lumps the Clown." Santana finally gave in not wanting to upset Brittany.

**I hope the whole coming out was somewhat believable it's not something I've experienced so I just tried to my best to envoke enough emotion and yet easy cause her parents must have had some clue with how close she is with Brittany.**


	5. Glee Explaination

**I wrote this to go alone with the last chapter but felt it stood on it's own.**

"Well this is a waste of time. Don't we need Santana here to make this whole thing worthwhile?" Mercedes asked, sitting down in the front row. They were meeting in between fifth and six period.

"Yeah, I agree with Mercedes. Though I am glad that you're here we've all missed you." Kurt said getting up and hugging her.

"It's great to have everyone back, but has anyone even seen Santana or Brittany?" Rachel asked looking around.

"They were both in first period." Quinn said sitting down by the door ready to jump in if needed if they ever arrive. She wasn't about to abandoned her two best friends in a time of need.

"Brittany was in second period and then I saw her head into her third period." Mike added. He was really worried about her after all they were dancing buddies.

"They drove off during lunch and never came back, I think." Puck shrugged, it wasn't uncommon for the two of them to skip class and go shop or something. He wasn't worried that where they had gotten to, but why Santana hadn't told him about Brittany. Sure he occasionally teased her about being dumb, always when Santana wasn't nearby to hear. She would always find out and beat him up. Still they had been sleeping together and she had never mentioned it. Although it all made sense to him now.

_Personally I think two girls getting it on is amazing._

"How do you know this, Noah?" Rachel asked.

"I always hang out by the dumpsters at lunch. They often leave during lunch, but normally come back in time for their next class or at least practice."

"Well, that's all well and good, but we still don't know where they are and they're not replying to anyone's texts." Rachel pointed out. "But Rory you live with Brittany. How was she this morning?"

"She came out of her room with that mean Latina and they left together looking a little sad." Rory mumbled. He was upset that the mean Latina had control over Brittany.

"Okay bitches, we're here. What is it that you want? And where are Shelby and Mr. Shue?" Santana smirked walking into the choir room hand and hand with Brittany.

"Santana is calling us-" Rachel began.

"Shut it Hobbit. I'm only here cause Britt wanted to come." Santana's smirk grew even bigger.

"We wanted to make sure you two are okay. Though from what I can see you both are. What took you so long to get here and why haven't you texted us back?" Quinn smiled happy for her two friends that they were finally being honest with each other.

"We were having-"

"Britt!" Santana clasped her hand over Brittany's mouth. "Remember what we talked about." she whispered in her ear.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Brittany pouted, dragging Santana up to the back row.

"Oh my God. That is not something I needed to know." Rachel squeaked.

"Yet again shut up Hobbit. Obviously Q we were busy." Santana smirked with a satisfied look. "I'm only going to ask one more time why am I here and just to let you Fetus Face if you say anything or even look at me or Britts I will go All Lima Heights on you."

"Settle down Santana. We just wanted to know if you were okay and we're all trying to wrap our heads around you and Britt." Mercedes calmly said standing up.

"It's okay, Lord Tubbington's trying to figure it out too though he's known since he read my diary last year." Brittany explained.

Everyone minus Santana stared at her. No one ever understood half the things she said. Only Santana had figured out how to decipher it at least most of time some things still confused her.

_Well at least I distracted everyone for the time being. They need to lay off of her otherwise she might hurt them. I hate when she hurts others, I know it's just a defense thing to protect herself and me._

"San, we could explain it to them a bit. They want to accept us, but didn't realize that you are a unicorn and I'm a bi-corn. Please," Brittany pouted.

The whole room turned to Santana. Puck knew that Santana being the HBIC would never agree to this. Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine and Sam all were under the impression that she would yell at Brittany after all she tore everyone down at some point. Rachel, Finn, Rory and Sugar were ready to jump in, in case Santana went after Brittany. Mike and Tina hoped for the best. That everything would be fine and they would learn about the apparent relationship no one knew about. Artie hoped that she would do something to drive Brittany back to him. He was still in love with her. Quinn knew that Santana would give in if not right away then soon after.

"No, it's our private business."

"San, please!" pouted Brittany.

"No, B" Santana frowned.

"Please!" Brittany brought out her super pout and was on the verge of crying.

"Fine," Santana rolled her eyes. "Though you have to explain it." she folded her arms across her chest and sighed.

"Whipped," Puck made whipping sounds.

"Shut up Puckerman."

"He's right Santana you would do anything for Britt. Do you remember cheer camp during spring break freshman year?" Quinn asked.

Everyone had shut their mouths even Rachel Berry wanting to hear this possible embarrassing story.

"Yeah," Santana timidly said taking Brittany's hand.

"Well then you remember that you upset Brittany when you attacked that girl and swore to her you'd do anything to make her happy again. She told you that she really wanted a pet duck." Quinn laughed trying to keep herself composed. "And you spent three hours chasing ducks around the pond trying to get her one."

Everyone busted out in laughter.

"Funny Q, she forgave me though didn't you babe, even though I didn't catch one." Santana faced Brittany.

"It was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." Brittany gave her a peck on the lips.

"One of the many crazy things Santana has done for Brittany to make her happy." Quinn added laughing.

"As much as I love to hear this sweet story would you please explain about your relationship." Tina quietly said.

"God Girl Chang we'll explain it to you in our own good time."

"San," Brittany elbowed her. "It's like the fox who befriended the hound or Misty and Ash.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked. The only one brave enough to ask.

"Hey, Hobbit leave Britt alone. It's not her fault your too stupid to understand what she's saying." Santana smirked happy with how good her own comment is. "She's trying to tell you if you'd listen that our relationship has been a secret like the friendship between the fox and the hound in The Fox and the Hound and the two main characters in Pokémon.

"Oh," this time it was Kurt who spoke. "Do your families know?"

Brittany was about to reply when Santana grabbed her arm. "I got this B." Turning back to everyone she continued. "We went at lunch to tell my parents. Their supportive of us and my dad's suing that pizza guy. Britts parents have know for a while."

"That's not surprising you two are loud." Quinn stated snickering.

Santana blushed looking at her shoes and Brittany fidgeted in her seat.

"Okay listen I'm done sharing. We will no long be talking about Britts and mine relationship. She's my girlfriend and you'd all better get used to it." Santana stood up, pulling Brittany up. She walked over Finn who immediately ducked his head. "I'm not going to hurt you Tubs. I just want you to know that I haven't forgiven you. What you said has fucked up my life big time. While it finally gave me the courage to be in a relationship with Brittany that everyone knows about. I just want you to understand how what you said has affected me. I'll try to be civil to you, but make no promises."

"Santana, I'm really sorry. I know sorry isn't going to fix it, but I want you to know that I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Finn pleaded.

"Later Tubs, Man Hands, Trouty Mouth, Stubble McCripple Pants, Pretty Pone, Lady, Other Asian, Girl Chang, Gay Leprechaun, Puck and Q. Come on Wheezy and High Priced Hooker we should get to some practicing." Santana smirked as her and Brittany left arm in arm.

"Hey come to think of it where is Mr. Shue?" Artie asked.


	6. Commercial

Artie wheeled down the hall to Brittany's locker. Most of both of the Glee clubs were down with Brittany and Santana dating. In fact when they thought about it they didn't see how they could have missed it. It was so obvious once anyone really thought about it.

_I can win her back; everyone knows that she just follows what Satan says. If only I could get her alone I know I could win her back._

Luck for him Britt was alone. Santana had to go explain to Principle Figgins why she and Britt had missed half a day of school.

"Um, Brittany can I talk to you?" Artie hesitantly asked.

"Sure Artie." Brittany turned her full attention to him. She could tell he nervous about something.

_Damn those legs are distracting. Why can't I remember what I wanted to say._

"Um, um-"

"Stubbles McCripple Pants, why in God's name are you bothering my girlfriend." Santana gave him one of her evil smirks.

"San," Brittany scowled her.

"What! I want to know why he keeps trying to get you back when you're obviously not interested." Santana nearly yelled at Brittany before she saw water forming in her big blue eyes. Wrapping her arms around her, she whispered. "I'm so sorry babe, for yelling. I wasn't yelling at you he just made me so upset and I'm scared that I'm going to lose you." She didn't care if her rep would take a nose dive if anyone saw her being soft. The only thing that mattered was making her girlfriend smile again. "Well Stubbles look what you made happen. Britts all upset."

"It's not my fault that every time someone says something to you, you get upset and ends up hurting Brittany." Artie wheeled towards her picking up more confidence. "All you do is hurt people. No one knows why Britt is even your friend. We all know that in a week she'll be through with you and more on to someone else. You may love her, but everyone knows that Britt changes sexual partners faster than Lady Gaga changes outfits."

At this point the argument had become so loud that over half of the school had crammed themselves into the hallway to see what was happening. Santana for once in her life was speechless.

_What if he's right what if Britt doesn't love me. She said it herself she's a bi-corn so she could fall in love with a man. I know I'm not good enough for her I always hurt her._

Everyone held their breath waiting for Santana's response.

"Shut up, you don't know what's going on between us." Brittany shouted pulling away from Santana. No one could believe that it was Brittany who spoke not Santana. Santana stood there frozen and Quinn walked up to her. "You couldn't be more wrong. I love Santana more than I could ever love anyone else. She is everything to me. Just cause she's mean to you doesn't mean that she is to me. She's never called me stupid, yelled at me or done anything bad to me. Unlike you she's always nice to me and does what I want even if she hates it." Brittany yelled angrier than before it scared her. Turning away from him she walked back to Santana wrapping her arms around her.

"Everyone get back to class nothing to see here." shouted Sue wadding through the crowd of students.

She had heard shouting from her office and had come to find out what was going on. It had shocked her to hear that it was Brittany, Brittany who was natural nice and innocent. Her dancing abilities and ability to make Santana turn violent if anyone tried to hurt the blonde are the only reasons why Sue like her. By the time she reached Brittany the hallway had cleared only Brittany, Boobs McGee, Q and Wheels were left. It scared her to see her pit bull crying into Brittany's shoulder.

"What's going on here Q?" Sue asked lowering her voice. She felt bad like part of this was her fault and Brittany and Santana are her two best Cheerios.

"Artie here was trying to get up on Brittany and when Santana told him to beat it, he started insulting her." Quinn explained still standing next to her two best friends.

"Wheels, get out of here before I flip your wheel chair." Sue sneered at him. Turning back around she grabbed Quinn and dragged her farther away from the two girls.

"Q, I don't know if anyone will try and pick on Brittany, but you may want to protect her. I have a feeling Santana may have a hard time and won't always be there." Sue explained showing a caring side to herself to Quinn for the first time.

"That makes sense though coach why do you even care?" Quinn asked frowning.

"To be honest Q, I doubt our routines would be nearly as good with Brittany and Santana is my best pit bull." Sue thought aloud. "Now get back to class."

While Sue was talking to Quinn, Brittany comforted Santana.

"Britt, he's right I don't deserve you. I always hurt you." sobbed Santana into Brittany's chest. The dancer just rubbed her back.

"Honey, you know that's not true. Everything I told Artie is true. I love you and only you. I could never love you like anyone else, you are my everything." Brittany soothed her.

"But I made you cry. I'm a horrible girlfriend." Santana sobbed.

"Santana Lopez you are not." Brittany sternly said making her look in the dancer in the eyes. "You have always protected me and whenever you have upset me you're always willing to do anything to make it up to me. I love you San."

"I love you too, B." Santana sighed pulling herself back together.

_I can't believe I let Stubbles get to me. I know that Britt loves me after all she cheated on him with me. We've been together for so long that I shouldn't worry, yet I still do._

Brittany noticed that Santana seemed to be in a better mood now and walked down towards Sue when she noticed her coach walking towards them.

_God her ass is fine. I'm going to tap her tonight after we have dinner with our parents. I have to stop thinking about jumping her in the hall otherwise I just might. It's her damn freakin' gorgeous body it drives me crazy. Those amazing long legs and well defined abs. Her years of dance is what gave her that rocking body. Crap why's Coach coming over here I can't stare at Britt without her seeing me damn people always interrupting my Britt time._

"Coach what do you want?" Brittany asked looking confused.

"I came to make sure you two are still coming to Cheerios practice. I can't have my co-captain and best chorographer/performer not be at practice." Sue said as Santana approached them taking Brittany's hand and softly kissing it.

"We'll be there coach." Santana grumbled smirking.

"Good," Sue barked walking back to her office leaving the two girls alone.

_At least Lopez looks more like herself now._

"Come on Britt I'll walk you to your history class." Santana said interlacing her fingers with Brittany.

"I'm goin' to be late right?" Brittany asked looking confused.

* * *

"Did you see the commercial it aired during last period." Blaine said walking into the choir room with Mr. Shue.

"Seeing as we are all here only minutes after sixth period. I do believe that we saw it." Puck growled, he was upset that someone had hurt his friend.

"We should defiantly do something to show her we're behind her." Rachel suggested.

"Hold up Man Hands I have a bone to pick with Artie." Quinn said turning to face him. "You did two things that I have never seen anyone aside from Finn do. One you managed to make Santana cry and doubt if she's good enough for Brittany along with wither Britt loves her. Second you made Britt angry and that's something not even Santana has managed to do."

"Who knew Satan could cry?" Kurt whispered to Blaine

"Quinn while I understand that Artie might have upset them why is it important?" Rachel asked.

Mr. Shue sat at the piano listening to everything. He couldn't help, but feel sorry for the two girls. He had always known that Santana's attitude was caused by her hiding something he just never would have guessed that it was this.

_I'm going to have to help the kids to show Santana that they still accept her and Brittany. Poor Quinn seems to be the only one who understands them. Not surprising though up until baby gate, they were all close friends. The Unholy Trinity is what someone called them I think._

"What's important Rachel!" Quinn shouted wheeling around to face Rachel. "It's that Santana is the best thing to happen to Brittany. That girl would die for her. She's protected her for as long as I can remember. There is nothing that Santana wouldn't do for Brittany. Last year when she got suspend for choking out that cheerleader it was because that cheerleader broke Britts wrist." she paused almost daring someone to say something. "And can you image how mean Santana would be without Brittany. Britt calms her down and keeps her on a leash so to speak. Santana hasn't gone All Lima Heights nearly as much as she could cause it upsets Britt. I for one think we along with mankind own Britt a thank you for controlling her."

"Wow, I guess we never realized how much they mean to each other." Kurt said looking a little ashamed.

"I agree with Rachel we need to do something nice for them to show that we're still here for them." Tina softly sobbed.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked now worried about his girlfriend.

"It's nothing I just feel really bad for them that no one noticed, but Quinn." Tina continued to sob.

"Well it's probably because we only saw them in one dimension bitchy and stupid." Puck said while everyone stared at him. "What? They're friends."

"I wish I could help, but I think Santana would kill me if I said anything or even sung something to her." Finn sighed. He really wanted to apologize, but knew that Santana would never let him get out two words.

"The mean Latina wouldn't want me there either. She seems to really dislike me." Rory add standing next to Finn.

"Yeah and after Brittany blew up on me I don't think I should help either." Artie add a sad look on his face.

"Mr. Shue what do you think we should do?" Rachel asked. To her he had been way too quiet.

"I think we should do what we do best and sing a song to them about how much we care and Finn and Artie can take the lead to show how sorry they are. Everyone will help out. We'll show them that we are a united front who all care for them and will help them through this troubling time for them." Mr. Shue announced. "We'll call it Lady Week."

"I need a pen and paper." Rachel demanded. "I have ideas they're flowing out, hurry."

Rachel, Kurt, Blaine and Tina all headed over to a corner to discuss and bounce ideas off of each other. Mr. Shue, Mike and Sam went to another side of the room to work on some of the choreography.

"Well, the two of you will have to come up with a big way to apologize to Santana and Brittany cause I doubt they will forgive easily especially Brittany. If you really upset her she'll never speak to you again." Quinn told the three boys in front of her. "Hey, Mr. Shue should we ask the Trouble Tones to help?" she asked turning towards him.

"That's a good idea. How about you and Puck go ask them." Mr. Shue said smiling.

_Wither or not any of them actually leave Lima at least I know they're all great, kind, caring young adults even if I'd never tell them that._

"They have practice later cause of Cheerio practice, but I bet Mercedes and Sugar are working with Shelby." Puck told Quinn as they walked out the door.


	7. Cheerio Trouble

**I feel this story needs some drama so here it is.**

Santana lead Brittany hesitantly into the locker room. The commercial had aired during six period and by now the whole school knew that the fiercest bitch at McKinley was a lesbian. The Latina was terrified that the Cheerios wouldn't want them on the team anymore. She put on a brave face though not wanting to appear weak.

"What are you two doing here?" Molly Parker a midlevel Cheerio asked sneering at them.

"We don't want you here staring at us." Her sidekick a small black girl added.

"For one I'm the captain of this team and two why would I stare at any of you when this rockin' body is all I want." Santana smirked gesturing at Brittany.

"Well, we already have a retard as one captain we don't want a lesbian as another." Molly sneered seven Cheerios backing her up.

"Don't call Becky a retard that's not nice." Brittany said standing next to Santana.

"Oh look it's the dummy. I'm surprised that you can even function with an IQ of two." Molly laughed.

"Oh, no you didn't. If you don't shut up I'm-"

"What Lopez. You going to go All Lima Heights on me. I'm not scared of you." Molly scoffed looking around for the rest of the Cheerios to agree with her. None of them did. Most didn't actually have a problem with Santana being a lesbian and had only gone alone with wanting her out cause they were tired of her yelling at them. Though they were still very afraid of her. Everyone in the school knew that the one sure fire way to bring Santana down on you and that was to make fun of Brittany.

"It looks like it's just you and that idiot of a sidekick of yours. So you want to apologize or am I going to have to make you?" Santana smirked picking at her nails.

_I have to get my nails done soon or coach will kill me._

"You what Lopez only a retard would date you." laughed Molly before she realized what was happening Santana had tackled her and started punching her.

Santana suddenly stopped when she felt someone's hand on her back. Swinging around she instantly calmed down when she saw those blue eyes. Getting up she turned away from Molly towards the other Cheerios.

"Let this be a warning to all of you I'm still the HBIC of this squad and school. Any of you hurt Britt and I'll go All Lima Heights on you." Santana yelled staring them all down. "She's my girlfriend and you bitches better get used to it."

"Hey, Santana you're such a dyke maybe you should have a sex change." chuckled the small black girl.

The distraction was just what Molly needed as she grabbed a slushie and threw it on Santana.

"That's not nice. Just cause she's a unicorn doesn't mean you can be mean. You shouldn't try to make her a sad panda." Brittany told her off.

"What the hell are you talking about idiot?" Molly asked snickering.

"Santana is a unicorn although she could also be a dolphin depending on what you think." Brittany said frowning eyebrows.

"You're too stupid to even try to reply." Molly said before punching her in the nose.

Everyone heard the crack and gasped looking at Santana who was staring at Brittany, anger boiling up. She ran at Molly ready to kill her. She got in three good punches and two kicks before someone yanked her back.

"Get in my office now!" demanded Sue at Molly. "Let this be a warning to all of you Santana is the captain and I will allow her to beat up all of you if anything like this happens again. It may be hard for you to understand, but surely you all know that Brittany is the best performer out of all of you losers."

Sue dragged Molly into her office screaming at her.

Santana helped Brittany up as a red headed Cheerio brought a bag of ice.

"Becky, you lead them in warm ups." Santana shouted walking Brittany out of the locker room.

"San, I'm fine. I don't want to miss practice." Brittany whined starting to pout.

"B your bleeding and I think she might have broken your nose. I need to take you to the nurse." Santana said more to herself still boiling with anger.

"I don't want to go." the dancer pouted. "She's Ursula."

The Latina gave her a confused look, but didn't ask what she meant. Dragging Brittany to the nurses office, the Latina was forced to leave her there and head back to Cheerios practice. She hated to leave Brittany, but the nurse wouldn't let her stay.

As soon as Santana left Brittany started crying and wailing that she wanted Sanny. She wouldn't let the nurse anywhere near her screaming "I won't let you take my voice," and "She's my true love," all the nurse could do was call the girl's mother.

"Mrs. Pierce, hello this is the school nurse. No Mrs. Pierce nothing is horrible wrong it's just Brittany might have broken her nose. Yes, I know that it's just she won't let me look at it and I was hoping you could come pick her up. Thank you and see you soon."

"I wanna watch something." demanded Brittany.

Normally the nurse would have told the student to just sit quietly, but this was Brittany S. Pierce who was more like a five year old when ill or frankly anytime.

"Okay, sweetie I'll put on a movie."

The movie had barely started when the nurse heard more screaming. "Not Dumbo, no. Now I'm a sad panda."

Right then Mrs. Pierce walked into the room. The nurse quietly thanked God to be rid of the girl.

"Sweetie, we have to go to the doctors. I don't want you having a crocked nose and I'm sure Santana doesn't either." Mrs. Pierce smiled as she listened to her daughter explain what had happened.

"Cinderella was just trying to stand up for the Prince when the really mean step-sister called her the R word and the Prince attacked her. Cinderella stopped the Prince not wanting him to get in trouble. The other step-sister distracted the Prince while the mean one attacked Cinderella. The Prince attack again and then the step-mom stopped him."

Mrs. Pierce now knew why Santana hadn't been with her daughter. That cheerleading coach of theirs had punished Santana. As if anyone at the school cared that people were always picking on her daughter.

_At least she has Santana to protect her. _

Her thoughts were interrupted by what Brittany said next. "The step-mother threatened everyone telling them that the Prince was in charge and Cinderella was beautiful."

"Wait sweetie, Sue defended you?"

"Of course mom, she says San is her best pit bull and I'm the best performer." Brittany shrugged. She looked down at her phone and saw she had a text.

**To: Britt I'm going to make everyone cry so they know to never do anything like that again and Molly's off the team. I hope you can still come to dinner tonight remember to ask your parents to come.**

Brittany smiled Santana was always taking care of her.

"Mom, Mrs. Lopez wants us to come to dinner tonight."

"Oh, I guess we could I'll have to call your father. So I take it Santana told them." Mrs. Pierce asked.

"Yeah," the dancer half waved not paying attention to her mom anymore.

**To: San We'll be there. I miss you. The nurse tried to make me watch Dumbo.**

** To: Britt I'll kick her butt you need a ride home I could ditch the rest of practice.**

** To: San No I'm with my mom on the way to the doctor.**

"Brittany, why wasn't Santana with you if she wasn't in trouble?" Mrs. Pierce asked it had been bugging her she knew Santana would never leave her daughter willingly when she was hurt. That's what she liked most about the girl. She never had to worry about Brittany's safety.

"Ursula made her leave and I wanted to be brave so I told her to go to practice." Brittany shuddered.

_Of course if Brittany insisted that she was fine then Santana might leave if only to go hurt whoever did this to Britt. I'm just glad that everything seems okay especially with Santana who's parent must have taken it well._


	8. Hospital

**So I have this story completely finished and over the next couple days I'll finish uploading the whole thing. This is a sort chapter the next one will be longer.**

"Hey, lazy get up and give me five laps." Santana shouted at a black haired freshman who had dropped off of the pyramid.

She smiled from her perch.

_Only Boobs McGee can frighten the heck out of every cheerleader here with only one look. I knew it would be worth it the first day I saw her defend Tweedle Dumb. I have a feeling there will be blood by the end of this practice._

"Wired hair freak if you drop her again I'll kick your ass. All of you losers are horrible give me ten laps." Santana shouted still upset about what Molly did.

The Latina watched as the girls ran their laps occasional shouting insults at them. After few laps she walked over to Sue.

"Coach I was hoping to duck out of practice early." Santana half asked seeing the anger on Sue's face she explained more. "I wanted to go see Brittany make sure she's okay to come back to practice tomorrow."

"So long as you get her back to practice tomorrow. We can't do the Katy Perry routine without her." Sue yelled as Santana ran for the locker room.

She didn't even bother changing or taking a shower. She grabbed her backpack, purse and Britts backpack. It only took her thirty seconds to get to her car a record time for her. Peeling out of the parking lot she sped towards the hospital.

**To: Britt Are you still at the hospital?**

Santana hoped she was cause she enjoyed driving the dancer around even though it was annoying if they were in the car for more than fifteen minutes. Brittany knew ever car game known to man and even some that weren't.

**To: San Yeah, I just got zapped and now their looking at pictures of the inside of my face. I don't understand how they can see it when I can't when I look in the mirror.**

The Latina couldn't help, but giggle. Sometimes the dancer was too much.

**To: Britt I'll be there in twenty.**

**To: San Cool**

Santana sped down the highway, gunning it to get through the light. She wheeled into the hospital parking lot barely putting the car into park before jumping out and running in.

"Santana what are you doing here?" Mr. Lopez shouted at his daughter. He was really confused on why his daughter was here at the hospital today or frankly any day.

"Britt got hurt before Cheerios practice and she's here with her man. Papi I need to find her. I have to make sure her nose is okay." Santana quickly said.

"Settle down sweetie, I'll help you find her." Mr. Lopez told his daughter hugging her. "Nurse, I need to know where a Brittany Pierce is quickly." he demanded.

"She's in exam room seven Dr. Stevens is the one taking care of her though, Dr. Lopez." the nurse told him.

Santana dragged her dad down the hallway looking for the exam room.

"Mija slow down we'll get there in time. I'll take care of her okay. She'll be fine." Mr. Lopez said as Santana burst through the exam room door.

"Britt-Britt are you okay?" Santana squealed practically tackling the dancer.

"Sanny, I broke my nose." Brittany whimpered.

The two girls sat on the exam room table talking off in their own world.

"I can't believe that your daughter called mine Sanny and is still alive." laughed Mr. Lopez.

"Please my Brittany has your daughter so whipped it's hilarious." snickered Mrs. Pierce.

"I'll set her nose and you can be off. She'll have to take it easy for a couple of weeks. I hope the girls asked you about coming to dinner tonight. It's one of the few times both me and my wife are home for dinner at seven and we would like to get to know you. It's long overdue." Mr. Lopez picked up her chart.

"That's very kind of you and we'll be there at seven. I agree we should get to know one another especially since our daughters are dating." Mrs. Pierce agreed.

_They are so adorable together. I'm glad they finally made it official._

"So your done, papi?" Santana asked.

"Yes, Brittany you have to take it easy for a few weeks." Mr. Lopez told her turning to his daughter. "Dinner is at seven sharp be there."

"Please Sergio, Santana will be there on time because she plans on taking Brittany with her when you're done." Mrs. Pierce laughed.

"Is that right mija?" Mr. Lopez asked.

"Um, yeah." Santana hesitantly said.

"Of course she is, she has to help bake cookies for Home Economics cause I find recipes confusing." Brittany sang back to her bubby self pulling Santana out of the room.

They made it Santana's car before Brittany's lips crashed into hers. She pulled the dancer into a deeper kiss carefully avoiding her nose.

"Uh, Britt as much as I love kissing you don't we have to go bake some cookies." Santana questioned pulling back.

"Fine, but I want sweet lady kisses later." Brittany pouted as Santana opened her car door.

"Oh, I think we'll be doing more than just kissing later." Santana said in her deep husky voice getting into the car.

"Yeah," giggled Brittany clapping her hands. Santana smiled, she loved when Brittany was happy.


	9. Dinner

"Amy and Steve, welcome." Maria greeted opening the door. "It's been way to long."

"Thank you for the invitation and it has." Amy smiled back.

"The girls aren't here yet so we can talk." Sergio said strolling into the living room.

"It's always easier to have a serious conversation without Brittany to interrupt to ask what we're talking about or Santana jumping down someone's throat." Amy said as Maria lead them into the dining room to sit down.

"You know my daughter well." laughed Maria handing around a plate of cheese.

"Well, she's spent a lot of time at our house and they are best friends." Amy pointed out smiling.

"Girlfriends," Steve corrected.

All four adults fell silent thinking about the last statement girlfriends. It wasn't something that Maria had wished for her daughter. It wasn't even something that she had suspected, but God be damned she still loved her and would always support her. She was actually happy it was Brittany that she was in love with. Brittany has always brought out the best in her as long as they were happy she would support them.

Sergio has always has a small feeling that his daughter was a lesbian. She has always acted like a boy all tough and protective. He felt a little bad for Brittany, he knew how hard his daughter could be to get along with and hoped that she would be able to deal with her. He was frankly more concerned about the commercial and intended to sue the heck out of Reggie the Sauce Salazar.

Steve had known about them since they were five. He had always know that they would be together. Maybe at first he hadn't thought they'd be together, together, but he knew that Santana would never let anything happen to his little girl. The day he knew that they were more than friends was when Brittany started dating that handicapped boy and Santana stayed away for a few months. When Brittany told him the first day of summer it hadn't really shocked him that they were sort of secretly dating.

Amy was so happy when Brittany told her that she was dating Santana. She had always seen her like a third daughter. It was something that she had always known it would happen eventual. When Britt told her she had wanted to scream finally.

_I had to listen to them and their late nights antics for too long._

It was Sergio who finally broke the silence. "I think we need to set new rules for them now that they're dating."

"I agree with Sergio. By the way thanks for fixing my baby's nose." Steve said smiling.

"Your daughter is like mine." Sergio smiled back.

"Well I don't know how we'll stop them from doing what they want Santana won't like having rules about being with Brittany." Maria voiced some concern.

"Yeah I'd rather have them in the house and open with us them sneaking around." Amy added. "Though maybe we should tell them to stop having sex. I really don't want to hear it anymore."

"What!" shouted both Steve and Sergio.

"Please they've been sleeping together since at least sophomore year Maria added in. "Anyway you didn't have a problem with them sleeping with boys."

"Well, it's just I never thought about it I mean them together." Sergio said really worried.

"I mean it's not like they can get pregnant." Amy stated before the door opened and Santana and Brittany came stumbling in laughing.

"Glad to see you two finally made it." Maria said.

"God mom we've only two minutes late." Santana snapped.

"We were kidnapped by mermaids and rode on a gryphon to escape." Brittany giggled smiling from ear to ear.

"Huh," all four adults said looking nearly as confused as Brittany normally did. They all looked at Santana to explain.

"We got soaked when Britt said she wanted to go on the merry go round." Santana explained grabbing Brittany's hand under the table.

"I think we should eat now and talk business later." Sergio said.

They all made small talk while they ate. Brittany shoveled food down like it was disappearing. Everyone even Santana stopped to watch her. She had always had a huge appetite, but this was almost ridiculous.

"Um, B you don't have to eat that fast, babe." Santana hesitantly said.

"Yeah sweetie, the food isn't going to disappear." Amy added.

"But I'm starving." Brittany said between mouth full's.

Everyone laughed and continued eating. After finishing dinner Maria lead them into the living room. The four adults sat across from the girls.

"Girls while we're all glad that you told us that you're dating, we have some new rules." Sergio told them.

"Great dad now you're going to tell me that I can't be alone with my own girlfriend." Santana snapped slightly frowning.

"Mija, your father is trying to say that we need new rules to keep you girls safe." Maria said trying to calm her daughter.

"Mrs. Pierce come on." Santana pleaded.

"I agree there needs to be new rules such as keeping the door open when you're in either one of your rooms." Amy told them.

"Fuck, no." Santana shouted. "Really!"

"Santana!" Maria shouted back.

"I can't mom, if I leave my door open Lord Tubbington will read my diary again." Brittany whined, everyone stared at her.

"Why do I get the feeling that you two will do what you want no matter what we say." Steve laughed.

"Of course," the Latina and dancer said in unison.

"Are we going to be done soon I promised to take B to see Cars 2 tonight." Santana asked.

"I guess we are." Amy said looking at the other three.

The girls ran out of the house fast.

"Sweetie why didn't you tell them to be quiet." Steve asked as the Lopez's escorted them to the door after some more talking about the girls, college and even some wedding plans.

"Yeah why didn't you?" Sergio also asked.

"Frankly it's because I plan to use that tidbit later." Amy evilly smiled.

"Well this was fun we'll have to do it again. Amy I'll call you and we'll make some more wedding plans." Maria shouted.

"Yes we will. I feel a proposal in our near future." Amy shouted back, waving as they pulled out of the driveway.


	10. Movies

**I'm not sure about how I feel about this part it's sort and quick along with the fact that I'm still not good with sex scenes. Thankfully for me anyway I don't think there are any more in this story, but don't hold me to it I haven't read this story since I finished it three months or so ago.**

"B, slow down. We'll get a good seat." Santana panted after being dragged around the theater by her girlfriend.

"I don't want to miss the previews, Sanny." Brittany whined pouting.

Santana rolled her eyes as Brittany pulled her to the back of the theater. They took the middle seats. No one else was in the theater as it was ten o'clock and this was the last showing.

"B do we really have to watch the movie?" Santana husked in her sexy voice.

"Sanny, it's Cars 2," pouted Brittany.

"B, please I want sweet lady kisses." Santana begged getting up and straddling Brittany.

"Sanny, I'm trying-"

Santana pressed her lips on the dancer's shutting her up. "Shut up B, you can watch the movie if I can stay like this and return the favor you did for me last night."

"But San, uh-fuck." Brittany yelled/moaned.

Santana smirked as she pulled off the dancer's top, kissing her way down her neck to her breasts. Sucking on her nipple, she heard Brittany moan. The Latina moved her mouth around the dancer's breasts like it was what she was meant to do. She moved to her neck kissing, biting and leaving several hickeys.

"Ohh-" Brittany moaned as the Latina carless her breasts, pinching her nipples.

"I owe you for all that you've done for me." Santana whispered before working her hand down the dancer's abdomen. She drew circles on the dancer's washboard abs. She loved the feeling of them.

"Please San, I need you." Brittany moaned no longer paying any attention to the movie.

Smirking the Latina unbuttoned the dancer's pants. She lifted them both up allowing the Latina to pull them down. Touching around her hot center she felt the wetness already.

"Stop teasing me, Sanny."

Kissing her, Santana plunged both fingers in the began pumping. Brittany's head flung back as Santana's thumb pushed on her pleasure spot. Brittany tangled her fingers in the Latina's hair.

"Harder-I'm so close," moaned Brittany.

Santana obliged putting a third finger in the pumping faster. She felt the dancer's whole body began to shake. The Latina knew it was close and that made her pump harder. Letting out a moan that coincided with Brittany. She continued the pumping riding out the orgasm. When the dancer went limp, she removed her fingers and licked them before going down and licking up the leftover wetness.

"I love you B." Santana whispered kissing her gently.

"I love you too S." Brittany said with a drunk happiness smile on. Brittany moved her hands down her waist.

"Britt we can't the movie's almost over and you need to put your clothes back on." Santana told her.

"San we're going to have to see this movie again. I didn't even see most of it because of the lovely thing you did." Brittany whispered in her ear pulling her pants up.

"Yeah well, I couldn't help myself." Santana smirked. "Come on babe, let's stay at your house tonight."


	11. Secrets

**There will be more glee club involvement from here on out and next chapter will have some Unholy Trinity friendship.**

"Well, do you have any ideas on what songs to sing to them?" Mr. Shue asked Shelby.

"I've got a couple. Why don't we wait for the kids to arrive and pick their brains. Rachel will surely have a few good ideas." Shelby said smiling.

She had been worried about Brittany and Santana for a few days. They had seemed even more distant than usual and Brittany had been much sadder. When Will had asked her to help show Santana and Brittany that they supported them and their relationship.

The first ones in the choir room were Mike, Tina and Artie.

"I don't know I'm still not comfortable with singing the lead." Mike said as they walked through the door.

"No worry I'll take the lead with Tina." Artie replied.

"Hi, Mr. Shue." they said in unison.

"Mrs. Corcoran?" Tina asked.

"We're all going to be here to plan how to show Brittany and Santana we care." Mr. Shue told them.

Just as he finished Sugar, Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine all walked in. Kurt and Blaine were arguing over wither they should do a Katy Perry song or one from a Broadway Classic.

"Really this is Satan were talking about." Mercedes interrupted.

"Mercedes," Mr. Shue scolded.

"Mr. Shue everyone calls her that for obvious reasons." Kurt flippantly said.

"Yeah," Artie added.

"We should totally do something from the Cheetah Girls." Sugar suggested before hiding next to Shelby.

"Mr. Shue why did you call us here so early?" Blaine asked. "I know we're planning for Lady Music week, but it's not like Brittany and Santana arrive at school early."

"I agree with Blaine." Rachel said walking in next to Finn followed by Puck, Sam and Rory.

"In fact I'd put money on them being late." Puck said. "Anyone want to put bets down."

"Put my down for twenty." Finn said.

"Put us down for fifty." Kurt shouted across the room.

"God you guys are pigs." Rachel squeaked.

They all took their seats waiting for Quinn to arrive.

"How do you know that they will be late?" Shelby asked.

"I called this meeting at seven to make sure they don't accidently show up. They might show up slightly early." Mr. Shue said.

"No they won't." Quinn stated walking in. "Santana hates waking up before eleven. The only way she'd be here before nine is if the Cheerios had early morning practice which they don't and even then if Brittany isn't going for some reason Santana doesn't go. There is no way those two are arriving at this school early."

"Well now that we're all here anyone have an idea for Lady Music week." Shelby said.

"I do," Rachel said standing up.

Everyone, but Finn moaned.

"Something's missing," Tina said.

"Satan. That's what missing she normally yells at Rachel." Mercedes pointed out.

"Okay, who's going to take the roll of Satan." Kurt asked. "Cause it just doesn't feel right without her."

"Can anyone really. No one else is that mean." Blaine pointed out.

"Coach Sylvester is," Quinn said.

"Hell no we are not inviting her." Mercedes yelled.

"As much as I like to hear about how Santana insults me we need to figure out what songs we're going to perform for them." Rachel said sitting back down.

"Any ideas?" Mr. Shue asked looking around.

"How about the classic All I Ask of You from the classic Phantom of the Opera." Kurt suggested.

"No Kurt, Santana would kill us she hates opera." Quinn protested, standing up glaring at all of them.

"Quinn's right she does hate opera." Sam agreed with Quinn. Looking over at her flashing a smile.

"And it would just confuse Brittany." Artie added.

"So that idea is dead. How about Avril's I Always Get What I Want." Blaine suggested.

"It does fit Satan." Kurt said smiling.

"Really we can come up with a better song like Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis." Rachel said getting up again.

"Now that's a good song." Quinn agreed to everyone's bewilderment.

"If they can agree it must be a good idea." Finn finally spoke, he still felt like everyone was upset at him.

"I have another song idea." Voice Tina from the back. Everyone looked back puzzled. "We should sing them Everytime We Touch by Cascade cause they like to be all touchy with each other."

"That's a great idea Tina." Both Rachel and Quinn said.

"Wow sweetie that's a really good idea." Mike told her.

Artie high fived her and Finn gave her a nod. Everyone was happy for Tina this was an amazing idea.

"I have an idea-"

"No," everyone shouted at Sugar.

For the next couple minutes many of them broke off into groups discussing more song ideas. Rachel and Tina were sitting together talking about the two songs they had suggested.

"I think we should both sing the songs we suggested." Rachel told her.

"Really? Wow thanks for the props Rachel." Tina said smiling.

"I've found the perfect song to sing for Santana so she'll forgive me for all the horrible things I said to her." Artie said looking at Quinn. "The Reason by Hoobastank."

"That's a really good song." Shelby said. "Anyone else?"

"Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars." Finn meekly said from the back.

"Well, Finn if any song can help with your apology that will. I think it's a great idea." Mr. Shue said smiling writing down the songs they had confirmed so far.

"I'm proud of you for trying." Kurt told Finn hugging him.

"I think we only need one more song." Rachel suggested.

"I have one, Me & U by Cassie." Mercedes said smiling.

"That's it then we just have to decide who's performing when and who's helping." Rachel said clapping.

"Okay, one who are we helping and two why weren't we informed about a glee meeting?" Santana asked Shelby gesturing to Brittany and herself.

The entire room was shocked and flabbergasted to see Santana standing in front of them a seven thirty in the morning.

"Santana what are you doing here this early? And why does Brittany look like she got punched in the nose?" Quinn asked.

"I told the Cheerios that we had practice at six after what they did to Britt. Molly who's now an ex-Cheerio punched her in the nose breaking it. As the Cheerios didn't back us up right away I'm punishing them and sort of myself for having to get up at the ass crack of dawn." Santana explained grabbing Brittany's hand and pulling her to seats in the back.

"Did you ever think that maybe we were having a private meeting?" Rachel asked sitting down next to Quinn.

"Shut up Man Hands! We needed somewhere to go unless you want us having sex or making out in the locker room and possibly having Coach Sylvester kick our asses." Santana said smirking as Rachel opened her mouth and shut it again.

"That's something I didn't need to know." Kurt said squinting his face in disgust.

"Wait does that say Lady Music!" Santana shouted jumping up. "No. Hell. No!"

"San, calm down we're Frodo and Sam going along alone with the ring and now we've been rescued or there's an attempt of a rescue." Brittany san bopping up and down.

"Um-okay Britt." Kurt shrugged looking at Santana.

"Lady lips she's saying that her and I were alone and dealing with our complicated relationship and now you guys have found us again." Santana explained smiling at everyone's shocked faces.

"Enough about this crap, let's get back to the part about you and Brittany having sex." Puck smugly said to Santana.

"Gross," Mercedes yelled.

"Puck," Quinn and Mr. Shue shouted.

"Really, I don't need those images in my head." Rachel shirked.

"Not that you need to know, but Britt can do things in bed that you can't even imagine. She's extremely flexible and if I see any of you looking at my girl I'll go All Lima Heights on your asses." Santana threatened staring each guy down and the girls too for good measure.

"What exactly are you guys planning?" Brittany asked.

Rachel looked around at Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine and Tina. No one seemed to know exactly what to say. They all just kept looking around waiting for someone to say something.

_Oh God I hope they're not planning to try and serenade me and Britt. I hate that they are here, I was hoping to get my mack on, but of course I can't get lucky. At least I tapped that last night several times._

Santana smirked thinking about last night.

"We are planning this week of music for you two so scatter so we can finish planning." Shelby told them trying to get them out.

Brittany noticed that Santana was getting upset. The Latina was about to attack someone.

"The polar bear attacked my home last night." Brittany said. Santana turned around and stared at her girlfriend along with everyone else.

_It worked Santana's calmed down and everyone else is just confused. And they think I'm dumb too bad they don't notice the looks that Quinn gives Rachel._

"Fine we'll leave come on Britt." Santana snapped dragging Brittany out with her.


	12. Unholy Trinity

**Finally some one on one time with the Unholy Trinity.**

Santana and Brittany ate lunch on the football field. It's were they went to be alone. It was their private lunch place since freshman year. Brittany had insisted they come out here as Santana had been getting more upset with the glee clubs as the day had wore on so they had come out here. The lady music written on the board had gotten Santana all worked up and every time she saw a member of the glee club it got her more worked up.

"Britt, I got that you want to calm me down, but really we could have gone out to eat instead." Santana said between mouth full's watching Brittany eat her food.

_She's perfect. She's my perfect girlfriend and hopefully one day wife. Wait did I just think what I think I did. Well I do want her to be my wife at some point. Oh God I can't believe that I'm planning this._

"San, I wanted to come out and see the baby birds in the tree and see if there are any ducks." Brittany smiled pushing into Santana.

_I love Sanny. I can't believe she agreed to come out here. I have her so whipped. She needs to stay away from the glee clubbers especially Finn and Artie she'll go All Lima Heights on them. Luckily Lord Tubbington told me to come out here with San today so I packed a lunch. Now I just have to make sure the unicorns, mermaids, leprechauns and ducks stop fighting._

"Do you want me to make sure that there isn't a yellow bird up there?" Santana asked getting up, heading for the huge tree next to the bleachers.

"Yes, thank you. You know that I don't trust yellow birds." Brittany said jumping up and hugging her.

The Latina walked over to the bleachers climbing to the top and looking into the nest.

"It's all good Babe." Santana shouted down.

"Thanks Sanny." Brittany said running up the bleachers to her. "Oh look how big they are S."

"Yeah B, your welcome." Santana said as Brittany bear hugged her. She pulled away to look at the birds, but Santana pulled her back lightly kissing her. She was about to pull away when Brittany deepened the kiss putting her tongue in the Latina's mouth fighting for dominance.

"Great I always seem to find you two together with either your tongues down each other's throats or with your hands down each other's pants." Quinn half laughed walking towards them.

"Wait, what?" Santana skeptically said pulling away from Brittany.

"For the last five years I've been walking in and accidently finding you without you guys noticing mostly because I'd creep back out. Do you have any idea of the disturbing things I've seen you do?" Quinn told them.

"You know you like it." Santana laughed smirking.

Quinn just gave her a mothering look of please.

"Duck!" Brittany shouted running down the bleachers and after the duck.

"Britt don't hurt it-" Santana yelled half heartily after her.

"Well we've lost Brittany for an hour or so until the duck finally gets fed up and flies away." Quinn laughed watching her friend stumble after the duck.

"No, then she'll try and follow it as it flies away." Santana said looking lovingly at the dancer.

"You really do love her, don't you." Quinn asked smirking at her friend.

"Of course I do otherwise I'd never deal with all this bull crap." Santana gestured around at the school.

Quinn just shook her head knowing that it was true. Santana would have been kicked out long ago if it wasn't for her need to protect Brittany. "So you need to come to the auditorium after school today and bring B." she faced Santana.

"Really! I don't think I want to after seeing Lady Music week written on the board." Santana huffed crossing her arms.

"Oh you will or I'll tell everyone that Brittany calls you Sanny and I'll even get her to call you that in the halls." Quinn threatened.

"You wouldn't," Santana glared at her.

"Try me," Quinn growled smirking again.

Brittany had stopped chasing the duck and now watched the showdown between the Latina and smaller blonde. At last the tension broke and Brittany sighed. Skipping over to them as they had descended the bleachers she halted right in front of them.

"Rock people can only eat well rounded rocks with no zigzag edges." she stated before grabbing both confused looking girls hands and skipping back towards the school.


	13. Girls Apologize

"Boobs McGee, Tweedle Dumb! Why are all of my Cheerios dragging their butts around like they've just been through the toughest practice of their lives." Sue shouted down the hall.

"They did. I called practice at six to run them ragged after what they did to Britt." Santana smirked turning around to face Sue.

"Next time you do something like that tell me." Sue told her before walking away.

_That's a good pit bull. I'm glad I let the blonde dancer on the team it's worked out better than I originally thought. I love when a well formed and executed plan turns out better than expected. _

"She wasn't upset that we called an early practice was she?" Brittany quietly asked nuzzling her head into Santana's neck as they walked down the hallway.

"No B, she's disappointed that we didn't tell her." Santana whispered into her ear. "How about we skip the glee club meeting and go back to my place. My parents are gone tonight and I wants to get my mack on."

"San, please I want to go." Brittany begged pouting.

"Britt I don't want a bunch of people who I don't like singing at me about being gay." Santana scowled folding her arms.

"But San, I want to go. They want to help us." Brittany pouted.

"No, no." Santana sternly told her shaking her head.

"Please," Brittany pouted staring directly into the Latina's brown eyes.

"Fine, but I make no promises." Santana rolled her eyes.

Brittany lightly kissed her. Locking pinkies they walked towards the auditorium.

_I know she loves the glee club even though she claims she doesn't._

"Good you guys are here. Take a seat in the front Tina is performing first." Quinn informs them seating next to Santana.

Tina comes out on the stage flanked by Kurt and Blaine. Tina starts to sing quietly, building up volume.

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.

I still feel your touch in my dream.

Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.

Without you it's hard to survive.

Brittany beams at Tina while Santana just scowls.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat, I want this to last.

Need you by my side.

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.

Can't you hear my heart beat so...

I can't let you go

Want you in my life.

Santana looked over at Brittany smiling both girls in utter bliss.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.

They wipe away tears that I cry.

The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.

You make me rise when I fall.

Brittany pulled Santana up and started dancing.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat, I want this to last.

Need you by my side.

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.

Can't you hear my heart beat so...

I can't let you go

Want you in my life.

Kurt and Blaine joined in smiling at the two dancing girls.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my side.

As Tina sang the last note everyone cheered. She took a bow and jumped off the stage only to be tackled into a Brittany bear hug.

"Thanks," Brittany whispered into her ear. Tina beamed only to turn and see Santana scowling.

"Girl Chang I-" Santana started before Brittany elbowed her. "I mean Tina that was good, thanks."

"Okay enough with the huggy dovy stuff we still have two more songs." Rachel clapped.

"Thanks Kurt and Blaine." Brittany quickly said before sitting back down.

Mercedes walks out with Sugar, Quinn and Rachel flanking her. She belts out the first line loudly.

You've been waiting so long, I'm here to answer your call.

I know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at all

I've been so busy, but I've been thinking about what I wanna do with you

Mercedes and Sugar, and Rachel and Quinn began to dance a small tango.

I know them other guys, they been talking 'bout the way I do what I do

They know you're the one I wanna give it to

I can see you want me too

Now, it's me and you

Santana looked over Brittany smiling, leaning in and kissing her. Rachel and Quinn joined in as they stopped the tango.

It's me and you, now

I've been waiting (waiting)

Think I wanna make that move, now

Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)

It's me and you, now

I've been waiting

Think I wanna make that move, now

Baby, tell me how you like it

Mercedes stepped out.

I was waiting for you to tell me you were ready

I know what to do, if only you would let me

As long as you're cool with it, I'll treat you right

Here is where you wanna be

As she finished singing she jumped down off the stage and hugged both girls tightly.

"You two mean the world to me, my Troubletones home girls. I'm here if you ever need anything." Mercedes smiled.

"Thanks Wheezy," Santana smiled looping an arm around Brittany's waist sitting back down.

Rachel stepped out on the stage.

"Hell no Hobbit, you are not serenading me. No mei gusta." Santana yelled standing up.

"San, relax," Brittany pouted grabbing her arm. "One song won't kill you."

"It might," Santana hugged reluctantly sitting back down.

Rachel began to sing.

Closed off from love

I didn't need the pain

Once or twice was enough

And it was all in vain

Time starts to pass

Before you know it you're frozen

But something happened

For the very first time with you

My heart melts into the ground

Found something true

And everyone's looking around

Thinking I'm going crazy

But I don't care what they say 

I'm in love with you

They try to pull me away

But they don't know the truth

My heart's crippled by the vein

That I keep on closing

You cut my open and I

Rachel stared right at Santana something she had never done before.

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

I keep bleeding

I keep, keep bleeding

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love 

You cut me open

Santana whipped away a tear that only Brittany saw. She nuzzled close to Santana leaning her head on the Latina's shoulder.

Trying hard not to hear

But they talk so loud

Their piercing sounds fill my ears

Try to fill me with doubt

Yet I know that the goal

Is to keep me from falling

But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace

And in this world of loneliness

I see your face 

Yet everyone around me

Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe

But I don't care what they say

I'm in love with you

They try to pull me away

But they don't know the truth

My heart's crippled by the vein

That I keep on closing

You cut me open and I

Rachel stared at Brittany this time.

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

I keep bleeding

I keep, keep bleeding

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love 

You cut me open

Santana stood up, walking up to Rachel and hugged her.

"I still think you're a Hobbit, but thank you." Santana said letting go of Rachel. "Now if you don't mind Britts and I have to get home I needs to get my mack on." Santana smirked going down and grabbing Brittany's hand.

"Wait, you have to come tomorrow to the boys have some songs too." Rachel yelled.

"Hell no, not with Fetus Face, Gay Leprechaun and Stubble McCripple Pants possible singing." Santana stopped crossing her arms.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Quinn mouth Sanny. "Fine," she rolled her eyes.

"Yea," Brittany clapped as Santana dragged her out of the auditorium.


	14. Santana's

**Hope you all like this chapter**

By the time Santana pulled into her driveway she could barely contain herself. The whole ride home Brittany had been feeling her up and whispering the naughty things she was going to do to the Latina. She already felt wet and had the overwhelming need to jump her girlfriend, defiling her in the driveway.

"Brittany move your ass quickly into the house." Santana ordered.

"Well maybe I feel like taking my sweet time." Brittany giggled deliberately slowly getting out of the car.

"Babe unless you want to have sex out here for all the neighbors to see I suggest you move your cute ass into the house." Santana demanded getting out of the car. She fumbled with the keys opening the door as Brittany's lips crashed into her's. Shoving the door open they fell in landing on the couch. They were making out, Santana's hand working its way up to Brittany's boobs when the door opened.

"Great, not the fuck again. Can't you two keep your hands to yourself for a few moments." Quinn shouted throwing her arms in the air.

"Fuck Quinn could you have any worse timing. I'm trying to gets my mack on with Britts and you, Hobbit, Wheezy, Girl Chang and Lady Lips are interrupting. Go away and get out of **MY HOUSE**." Santana shouted throwing a remote at them.

"Hi," Brittany said smiling popping up over the arm rest.

"Really, Santana this is how you treat guests." Rachel said a little annoyed.

"What the Fuck are all of you doing in my house." Santana asked getting up, straightening her uniform.

"We came to support you and talk about stuff." Mercedes said smiling hopefully.

Santana was about to remark when Brittany jumped off the couch, wrapping her arms around the Latina. "Sounds like fun."

"Yeah, sure." Santana gave in rolling her eyes.

"Cool, I've always wanted to see your room." Kurt exclaimed looking directly at Santana.

_God damn it why can't I just kick all of their asses out. Oh yeah Britt, she's always had a soft spot for lost puppies._

"Fine you guys can come, but that's only cause Britts and I have to change anyway." Santana grumbled being pulled up stairs by Brittany.

_Damn her perky nature._

"Wait, Britt has longer legs how could she fit into any of your pants?" Kurt asked slightly confused along with everyone else, but Quinn.

"Please half of her clothes are over here and half of Santana's are at Britt's. I think their parents find it easier as they are always spending the night at each other's houses." Quinn laughed at how little the glee club actually knew about the two girls. "I'm just glad we got here before they really started going at it." she whispered into Kurt's ear.

"I know I'd hate to see what Satan would have done." Kurt whispered back.

"She would have kicked us out until they were done." Quinn whispered smiling at the thought.

Santana pulled Brittany through the room grabbing some clothes along the way and heading straight into the bathroom slamming the door.

"Well that was friendly." Rachel remarked looking around the room.

"It's clean," Mercedes shockingly said staring around the room.

"Who knew Satan would be so clean." Kurt stammered still in shock about how clean and organized the room was. All the girls shook their heads in agreement except for Quinn.

When Santana and Brittany were finally done in the bathroom she opened the door to find everyone, but Quinn who was sitting on her bed standing in the doorway mouths open.

"What did you expect?" Santana smirked knowing full well that none of them had expected her room to be so clean and neat.

"I don't know, but it wasn't this." Rachel said walking over to the bed and sitting next to Quinn.

Brittany who was still standing in the bathroom pushed by Santana to flop on the remainder of the bed.

_Quinn gave Rachel her I want you smile, I'll have to tell San later._

"San, my stomach feels like it's trying to punch out of me again." Brittany whined curling up into a ball.

"Babe just try and relax I'll be right back." Santana kissed the dancer on the forehead before leaving.

"What's wrong with you Britt?" Quinn asked.

"I already told you my stomach is trying to punch out of me." Brittany whined looking confused still curled up.

"Uh? What are you talking about?" Kurt asked also looking confused.

"She gets really bad craps before her period." Santana said walking into the room and handing two Advil and a glass of water to her. "Well now that your all in my room can we get down to why you are here?" she asked sitting next to Brittany who put her head in the Latina's lap. Santana absently mindedly stroked her hair, smiling down at her girlfriend.

"Oh my god, Satan's being nice has the world imploded." Mercedes joked sitting at the desk.

"Shut up Wheezy, I could never be mean to Britt, but that doesn't mean I can't be to you. And I wouldn't sit on that chair." Santana smirked still stroking the dancer's hair.

"Yeah," Brittany agreed lifting her head up. "We've done some pretty inter-"

"Britt!" Santana exclaimed turning bright red.

"Please nowhere in this room is safe to sit. You two have had sex probably on every surface in this room and house heck even in the school." Quinn pointed out moving over to allow Kurt and Mercedes to sit down. Tina sat in the chair shrugging.

"It's true and your just jealous that we have an amazing sex life." Santana smirked cuddling Brittany closer to her.

"Back to Satan being nice." Kurt said.

"I personal think it would be nice if Santana would be slightly nicer to everyone." Rachel said ducking behind Quinn.

"Dream on Hobbit." Santana smirked. "Ow, B." she turned to her.

"Well, you deserved it. I know that you'll never be really nice to people, but you could tone it down a bit. Your always nice to me try it please." Brittany pouted putting her head on the Latina's shoulder.

"Fine Dwarf I'll try to be nicer." Santana winced.

_God I wish I could say no to this girl._

They spent the next hour discussing boys, college dreams and where they intended to go after high school.

Kurt finally brought up the one question that everyone wanted to ask, but couldn't find a way to work it in. "So I was just wondering how long you two have been in a relationship and how you keep it a secret."

"Um I don't understand our relationship has never been secret." Brittany looked confused.

"Babe I've got this." Santana sweetly smiled at her. "Listen up I'm only going to say this once. Britts and I have been together since eight grade although we didn't call it dating and we dated boys. Obviously you all are aware that we've done stuff with those boys, but we'd always make time for each other. The only time we weren't fooling around together was after we sang landslide together until Prom. We had a huge fight and barely spoke other than that we've been together for four years." Santana smugly said smiling. "As for how we kept it a secret I have no idea cause from what Quinn has told me, she's caught us a lot so I don't know how the rest of you didn't."

"Wow, Santana that's really honest and so not like you." Rachel said.

"So now what?" Tina asked.

Quinn saw that Santana's patients was wavering and she kept looking longingly at Brittany.

"Okay I vote we leave these two alone as I'm pretty sure that if we don't leave Santana's going to jump B and start having sex right in front of us." Quinn said getting up.

"Just remember the auditorium tomorrow at seven thirty. It's the boys turn." Rachel called at them as they left.

Santana attempted to throw a clock at them, but was stopped by Brittany jumping on her.

"Do I get sweet lady kisses now." giggled Brittany as Santana flipped them over so she was straddling Brittany.

"Anything you want, babe." Santana growled swooping down.

* * *

Outside they all piled into Kurt's SUV.

"That was interesting." Mercedes said fettling with the dial.

"It was unexpected." Kurt added starting the engine.

"It was weird." Tina shyly said slumping in the back Santana had always frightened her.

"It was enlightening." Rachel smiled getting into the car.

"Oh god people. It's Brittany and Santana what did you expect. Brittany has that girl so whipped she'd go down for murder if Britt asked her to. Santana can't say no to Britt it's a universal law." Quinn stated.

"Well them dating sure explains a lot about how they act around each other." Kurt smiled knowing how happy the two girls made each other.

"I'm still in shock that we never put two and two together although now that it's out there it seems like a no brainer." Rachel said wondering why she never connected the dots.

"I have a question for you Quinn since you're the expert on all things Brittany and Santana." Mercedes said a serious look on her face.

"Shoot I'll try to answer. I certainly don't know everything about them, but I do know quite a bit." Quinn said turning to Mercedes.

Rachel and Tina waited sitting on the edge of their seats even Kurt who was driving turned onto the side of the road.

"Why'd you stop?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not driving when you tell this story unless you feel like possibly crashing." Kurt snapped turning to look at Quinn. Who was looking at Mercedes waiting for the question.

"You told a story two days ago about the first day of high school and how Santana protected Brittany after getting slushied. I don't remember her ever being slushied after that first day even though everyone of us had been since we joined glee. Why is that?" Mercedes asked looking hopeful at Quinn.

"It's another universal law that no one ever, ever, ever slushies Brittany." Quinn stated as if everyone should already know that.

"But why?" Kurt asked still puzzled.

"Can you image what would happen if anyone did hurt Brittany, Santana would go postal on them. Hell the Cheerio who broke Britts nose ended up with a broken arm, two cracked ribs and is off of the Cheerios. Brittany doesn't get slushied because no one wants to start WWIII with Santana. She maybe small, but she can really pack it in." Quinn explained thinking of how many people Santana had hurt protecting Brittany.

"You know in a weird way I'm glad she doesn't get slushied after all she is the nicest person I know." Rachel smiled as Kurt started the car and pulled back on the road.

"Yeah well, I'm just glad that they are finally officially together and I agree that she's too nice and innocent to have anything bad happen to her." Quinn said as Kurt pulled into the school parking lot.

_I can't believe that they really didn't know why Britt is never slushie or teased. I mean I'm starting to think that everyone is completely blind to what B and S do for each other._

Quinn got out of the car first followed by Rachel and Tina. All three who were riding in Quinn's car leaving Kurt and Mercedes in the car.

"Can you believe the way Satan acted with Britt. She's always been nicer to her I guess, but I never realized she was putty in Britt's hands." Kurt said still trying to wrap his head around it.

"I know right. I think we saw a side of Satan no one has ever seen." Mercedes added.

The two sat and talked about how everything they knew about Brittany and Santana had been turned upside down.


	15. Boys Apologize

Santana woke up and turned over expecting to see Brittany, but the bed was empty. She looked frantically around the room for her, but couldn't see her.

_Oh god I lost Britt. Where could she have gone. Crap it's seven and I get the feeling that if I don't show up to the auditorium they'll all come after me. Why the fuck am I concerned about this I needs to find my girl._

She ran down the stairs pulling on boxers and a tank top ready to search the neighborhood and the whole fucking town for her lost girlfriend. It was she ran passed that she saw Brittany in the kitchen.

"Oh god, fuck Britt you had me worried. Next time leave a note or something so I know your okay." Santana panted wrapping her arms around the dancer's waist and resting her head on her shoulder.

"Well since we have to go to school early today and you hate when we early unless it involves torturing Cheerios. So I figured that I'd make you pancakes and coffee." Brittany said turning around and kissing Santana on the lips. She was about to pull away when the Latina pulled her closer deepening the kiss.

"Let's go back to bed." Santana whispered in her sexy voice.

"San I would love to, but glee." Brittany moaned as Santana kissed her neck.

"Screw glee, I wants you now." Santana moaned trying to pull Brittany upstairs.

"No, San we need to eat and then get to school." Brittany sternly said.

"But B, I needs you." Santana whined.

"S, I would love to and we can after I'll skip school, but first we have to go to the auditorium." Brittany pouted turning on her blue eyes on the Latina.

"Fine," Santana rolled her eyes putting a pile of pancakes on a plate and grabbing a cup of coffee. She plopped herself at the table and began to eat.

Fifteen minutes later they were dressed for school and headed out the door, but not after going two rounds, one in the shower and one when they were getting dressed.

_I wonder if anyone will sing a Disney song they always fit situations like this. I can't believe that Tana is actually coming to the auditorium to hear the boys sing. She's so whipped I could get her to do anything for me._

_ I can't believe I'm driving to the school at seven twenty to listen to some loser boys sing to me. I'm so whipped._

Santana parked the car and ran over to Brittany's door to open it. They walked in the school hand in hand.

"Finally, what took you so long." demanded Rachel.

"Shut up Hobbit, I'm here now." Santana spat sitting down in the front row with Brittany.

Artie stepped out on the stage with Sam, Mike and Rory.

"Oh hell no, not you Stubble McCripple Pants. I'm not being serenaded by you after everything you've done." Santana yelled.

"San," Brittany sternly said.

"Okay," Santana gave up slumping down.

Artie started singing

I'm not a perfect person

There's many things I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

Sam took over singing

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

Santana scowled at Artie daring him to make a move towards Brittany. Artie took back over singing.

I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with everyday

And all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

That's why I need you to hear

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and she looked over into the deep blue eyes who could make her do anything. She smiled at the dancer before rearranging the scowl back on her face. All the boys sang.

I've found a reason for me 

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is You

And the reason is You

And the reason is You

And the reason is You

They finished and stood on the stage waiting for the barrage of insults from Santana.

"McCripple Pants, Trouty Mouth, Leprechaun and Mike I would like to say. Ow Britt really again I wasn't going to say anything mean." Santana shouted rubbing her side.

"Just making sure." Brittany smiled kissing her on the forehead.

"What I was about to say was thank you. The performance was actually pretty good." Santana said pulling Brittany on top of her. "Well let's get this last one over with."

_Though if you ever make a move on my girl McCripple Pants I'll ends you._

Finn stepped out on the stage with Puck.

"Infierno no, no estoy dejando que las protuberancias el payaso me hablan otra vez. Asi que hay que conseguir la jodiera la jodiera la etapa." Santana yelled being held back by Quinn, Sam, Mercedes, Mike and Blaine. Brittany started crying and as soon as Santana saw her all the fire drained out of her.

"Start singing Finn before she starts yelling again." Brittany smiled.

Finn started singing.

Oh, her eyes, her eyes

Make the stars look like they're not shinin'

Her hair, her hair

Falls perfectly without her trying

She's so beautiful

And I tell her everyday (yeahh)

I know, I know

When I compliment her she won't believe me

And it's so, it's so

Sad to think that she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?"

I say

Santana whips away a tear and puts her arms around Brittany. Puck joins in.

When I see your face (face face...)

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are)

And when you smile (smile)

The whole world stops and stares for a while

'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are)

Puck jumps down and stands in front of them grabbing both of their hands.

Her lips, her lips

I could kiss them all day if she'd let me

Her laugh, her laugh

She hates but I think it's so sexy

She's so beautiful

And I tell her everyday

Oh, you know, you know, you know

I'd never ask you to change

If perfect's what you're searching for

Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking if you look away

You know I'll say

Both girls were now crying. Brittany was sitting on Santana's lap and had their arms wrapped around each other. Finn jumped down and stood next to Puck.

When I see your face (face face...)

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are)

And when you smile (smile)

The whole world stops and stares for a while

'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)

Just the way you are (are)

Santana got up with Brittany and they both hugged Puck. Then Santana punched Finn in the gut to no one's surprise. She was still pissed as hell at him.

"Thanks, thanks everyone for your support. Britts and I really appreciate it." Santana said genially smiling.

"Not that it's anyone's business, but we're leaving to go be unicorns and do unicorn things." Brittany sang pulling Santana towards the door. Everyone including Mr. Shue and Shelby stared.

"Gotta love my girl." Santana smirked, shrugging at them. Brittany dragged Santana out the door and towards her car.

"They won't be attending at least their first three periods." Quinn smirked laughing.

"TMI, TMI, Quinn did we really have to know that." Rachel said squirming in her seat.

"I can't believe that Santana let me sing and didn't kill me." Finn breathlessly said collapsing in a seat next to Rachel. He was in shock that Santana had only punched him in the gut once.

"Me too," Artie agreed.

"Oh, that had nothing to do with Santana wanting to say with it, it was all Brittany. S would have attacked you way more, but B didn't want her to so she didn't." Quinn explained.

The warming bell rang and all the kids left making their way to their different classes.

"That was more info on what Brittany and Santana do than I ever wanted to know." Mr. Shue said as he and Shelby walked out.

"Well, you go to your class. I have to find those girls, they need to attend their classes to keep their grades up." Shelby told him as they went separate ways.

* * *

"Oh god Britt that was-" Santana moaned.

"Amazing," Brittany finished. "Though I thought you said we wouldn't ever do it again in the car since we're official." she asked giggling.

Brittany was laid across the back seat with Santana on top of her. Her arms wrapped around the Latina pulling her closer.

"Yeah, well you taking charge in the auditorium really turned me on. I didn't think I would make it back to my house." Santana moaned snuggling her more into Brittany's chest. The two girls were content to just cuddle in the back seat of Santana's car, starch naked.

"I know you're in there." Shelby's voice broke the silence rapping on the driver side window.

"Shit, shit, shit shit." Santana mumbled trying to get her uniform back on. Brittany just lazily stared at her frantic looking girlfriend trying to get her clothes back on.

"Hold still Santana." Brittany ordered helping the Latina get her shirt on. She fumbled over the seat as the dancer easily and calmly put her uniform on. They climbed out of the car together and were about to explain when Shelby held up her hand.

"Looking at the state of your clothes and how long it took you to get out here I have a pretty good idea about what went on. I can't say that I'm shocked after hearing some stories from Quinn, but still girls come on can't you wait until you get home." Shelby said shaking her head.

"Well you see Mrs. C quite often we can't. When I needs Britt, I needs Britt." Santana said a satisfied smirked on her face. Brittany just beamed her thousand watts smile at the teacher.

"Just don't let me caught you doing it again." Shelby told them knowing full well that she probably would catch them again. Neither girl could keep their hands off each other for more than five seconds. She escorted the two girls back into the school.

"Boobs McGee, Tweedle Dumb come here I need your help." Sue shouted as soon as they entered the school.

"What do you want coach?" Santana asked trying to keep her temper under control. She hated being interrupted when she was with Britt.

"I want you to run my PE class as I have an interview. Do you think you can do that? I'll have you excused from all your classes." Sue demanded more than asked knowing that both girls would comply.

"Of course," Santana smiled thinking of all the ways she could torture the student in the class.

"I guess do we get to play with ducks?" Brittany asked.

"um sure Brittany, Bobbs McGee get going class started five minutes ago." Sue ordered as the two girls left.

Brittany looped her arm through Santana skipping down the hall to the gym. They burst through the doors to see the class waiting. It included all of the members of both glee clubs.

"You two don't have gym now. Why are you here?" Kurt asked.

"Coach Sue wants us to come and play with ducks for her." Brittany said skipping across the gym.

"Um, what?" Finn asked looking confused.

"Sue asked us to take over her classes today. So you all know what that means." Santana smirked, crossing her arms.

"Dodgeball!" shouted Brittany as everyone else groaned.


	16. Surprise

Will noticed that all of his kids had bruises on them when they walked in the choir room. "What happened?" The Trouble Tones were right behind them looking very similar to his own with the exception of Brittany and Santana. "Again I ask what happened?"

"Dodgeball," grunted Mercedes limping over to her chair in the second row.

"Never go against Santana." Puck added holding a ice bag to his face.

"When she's protecting Brittany." Quinn finished hobbling to the first available seat.

"Apparently she wanted to make sure nothing came close to hitting Brittany's broken nose." Rachel said holding her arm.

"It was Brittany and Santana against the rest of us." Finn heaved collapsing in the seat next to Rachel.

Everyone else filed into their seats even Brittany and Santana. They sat in the far left corner so close together they were practically on top of each other.

"How did two girls beat the nineteen of you?" Mr. Shue and Shelby asked.

"Mr. Shue, Miss C have you ever seen Santana aka Satan play dodgeball?" Quinn asked when both teachers shook their heads Kurt picked the story up. Santana smirked.

"She's the best dodgeball player in the district heck the state. Every year there's a tournament and we've won the last three years because of Satan. Britts pretty good too, but Santana is a beast."

Santana laughed at the look on the teachers faces. "I'm a much better player when Britts on the team which is why Sue has always put her on the team after seeing me protect her during a game three weeks after we arrived at this school."

Brittany squeezed her hand leaning over and kissing her. Santana looked up to see everyone staring at her. Normally she would have pulled away not wanting to appear soft, but she was out and proud.

"What? Your all acting like I've never been nice to anyone before." Santana said.

"Frankly you haven't and I haven't even been here that long." Shelby told her.

"Yeah I agree." Rachel said getting up. "I personally think that we should never allow Santana to play dodgeball against us again."

"By the way why would Sue allow her two best Cheerios go up against nineteen?" Mr. Shue asked looking at Santana.

"Because she had to leave and let us," Brittany pointed at herself and Santana. "take over her class and Santana likes dodgeball."

No one understood why Sue would leave them in charge. For a few moments everyone just sat in silence. Santana peeled Brittany's fingers off of her hand and stoop up.

"I have an announcement." Santana said nervously fumbling with the box in her pocket. She was so nervous not knowing why or if this was even a good idea, but after everything that had happened the last few days she figured what the heck.

"God you're not going to tell us that one of you is pregnant." Artie blurted out.

"Ooo another glee baby." Rachel clapped her hands.

"Shut up Hobbit neither one of us is pregnant." Santana shifted her weight and turned to face Brittany. "I know I've put you through the ringer this last year. I tried everything to deny who I am and what we have, but ultimately I couldn't. I have loved you since the first day I saw you." She could barely forms words now. She wasn't nervous about proposing to Brittany it was that she was doing it in front of the glee club.

Getting down on one knee in front of Brittany, she pulled out the small red box. Brittany gasped as Santana opened the box showing a small diamond silver ring. "Brittany S. Pierce will you marry me?"

_Crap why am I doing this now right after I just came out to everyone. It's not like I can take it back. I honestly don't want to take it back I want to marry this girl._

"Of course, yes." Brittany squeaked throwing her arms around Santana's neck knocking her over planting a huge passionate kiss. Giggling they both got up and Santana put the ring on Brittany's finger. They turned to look at the glee club all staring at them mouths open.

"Two days ago they weren't even dating that we knew about and now their engaged." Kurt gasped still shocked over the proposal.

"I can't honestly say I'm surprised that this happened. You two have always had your own way doing things." Quinn laughed.

"Congratulations, can I go to the bachelorette party." Puck asked looking hopeful.

"Hell no Puckerman. And me and Britts can't get married here anyway. We'll wait until we graduate, but I figured since I've been in love with her for years I'd listen to Beyonce and put a ring on it."

"Well I think I speak for everyone when I say congratulation and please info us when you set a date." Mr. Shue said a little shocked.

Mr. Shue and Shelby left to go into the office leaving the students alone. Brittany and Santana were wrapped up in their own world.

"So who else was completely shocked?" Rachel asked and everyone nodded.

"Let's bet on when they'll get married." Puck suggested. "I put fifty on before school gets out."

"Fifty on before they start college." Finn said.

"A hundred after they graduate college." Kurt added, "Artie write these bets down."

"This is barbaric, but I'll put fifty on five years after college." Rachel said.

"Please you guys are betting too far away. They'll be married before Christmas I'll put a hundred on it." Quinn said.

By the time they finished placing bets the pot was a thousand dollars.

* * *

"Britt we have to get to practice, Sue will kill us if we are late to practice." Santana moaned as Brittany shoved her up against the locker.

"Well I'm turned on by the fact that you just proposed to me in front of the whole glee club, Fiancée." Brittany whispered in her ear her hand sneaking down her pants.

"B, I love when you call me Fiancée, but we're not supposed to be having sex in here anymore." Santana moaned into Brittany's neck.

"But S," Brittany pouted.

"B we have to go to practice then tell our parents that we're engaged." Santana groaned sliding under Brittany's arm. "We can have sex after that I promise, Fiancée."

"I love when you call me Fiancée." Brittany kissed her then skipped out of the locker room.

"Wait up B," Santana shouted running after her.

* * *

"Serigo, Gloria I'm glad you two could make it." Amy greeted them.

"Well when we got the urgent text from Santana that said she had an announcement for us at your house." Maria said handing her coat over.

"We took off work to come here." Finished Sergio.

"I for one am worried we got the same message from Brittany." Steve said coming in the living room from the kitchen.

"Do you have any idea what it could be?" Amy asked Gloria.

"No, but knowing my daughter it could be anything." Maria said shuttering thinking of all the trouble her daughter had gotten into.

"Well it can't be that bad it's an announcement and Brittany's involved she hates violence." Steve whispered trying to convince himself.

"Listen up, we're jumping to conclusions I bet it's nothing more than some trip they want to go on together. This is Brittany and Santana." Sergio reassured them.

"I believe the point Sergio is that this is Brittany and Santana." Amy said calmly. "Brittany had Santana so whipped she can't say no to her."

All they could do is wait as the girls weren't due home for an hour.

**When I was writing this a few months ago I added this in for some reason I can't remember. It just seems like something that would happen cause Santana want's Brittany to be all hers. I hope you liked it. Next chapter telling the rents.**


	17. Promise Ring or Engagement

Brittany dragged Santana to the car excited to get to her house and tell their parents. Santana on the other hand was a nervous wreck.

_God I'm more nervous telling my parents than asking Britt. I don't understand why Britt is so happy._

"B, baby are you sure that you want to be engaged. I mean it's not that I don't want to be married to you it's just we could say it's a promise ring instead." Santana blabbered out. Seeing Brittany's confused face she knew she had to explain. "A promise ring is something you give someone you intend to marry, but don't want to get engaged yet."

"But Sanny you proposed in front of the whole glee clubs and I want to marry you." Brittany pouted.

"Then let's go tell the rents." Santana said smiling as Brittany squeezed her hands. "Though I think we should tell them we are waiting until after we graduate to get married."

Brittany nodded and leaned against Santana's shoulder.

_I can't believe Sanny proposed to me. She only just come out of Narnia, but then again we have been together for years even if no one really knew._

"San do you remember when we were seven and I had that big birthday party." Brittany asked lifting her head slightly up.

"Yeah Britt," Santana looked down at her confused.

"You don't really remember do you. I do. Quinn told me that I couldn't marry you and you took me away from everyone promising to marry me one day. And now we're engaged." Britt reminded her smiling up at her fiancée.

_She still remembers after all this time, but then again Brittany always remembers things like this. She can't remember anything related to school work, but stories, Disney, animals and dance moves she never forgot._

"I remember it now. See I never break my promises to you." Santana smirked taking her eyes off the road for a second brushing some hair out of face.

"San how will our parents take this?" Brittany asked looking worried. Pulling into the driveway Santana turned and faced Brittany.

She grabbed Brittany's hand kissing it genially. "I think they'll be shocked maybe a little upset, but they'll eventually be happy for us. Just like they're happy that we're dating." Caressing her face the Latina kissed her before opening the door.

"Finally I thought I was going to have to send the FBI after you." Sergio shouted as the door opened.

"Wait, does that mean we're asleep and this is Area 51." Brittany asked pulling on Santana's arm.

"No, B he was joking." Santana genially told her. "Dad really the FBI don't joke about things like that!" she shouted.

Santana lead Brittany into the living room were the four adults were waiting. Santana was biting her bottom lip, she was nervous about them yelling at her. Brittany squeezed Santana's hand so hard she winced.

"So girls do you want to tell me why I'm sitting in my living room waiting for your announcement." Amy asked.

"Um-well," Santana began stumbling.

"Oh god please tell me one of you didn't find some way to get pregnant." Maria shouted standing up.

"Please tell me, Santana Marie Lopez that you did not get arrested or have a court date I don't know about." Sergio asked.

"No, that's not it." Santana fidgeted, looking over at Brittany for help.

"We're engaged!" Brittany shouted holding her hand out.

The four adults sat on the couch mouths hanging open unable to form actually thoughts. Brittany and Santana being themselves were full of surprises, but this is not one that they had expected so soon.

_This is the one time I'm glad Brittany doesn't really have a filter on her mouth. I don't think I could have done it myself._

She looked over at her parents and saw that her mom looked like she wanted to throw up and was happy at the same time. Her father looked pissed and upset. Looking over at Brittany's parents Mrs. Pierce looked shocked and happy while Mr. Pierce looked the same as her father.

Brittany was standing next to smiling ear to ear all happy that she was going to spend the rest of her life with her best friend. She was going to have babies with San.

"You're what!" shouted Sergio jumping up.

"Sweetie, calm down I'm sure they have a good reason." Maria calmly said putting her hand on his shoulder. "You have a good reason don't you?" she turned to face her daughter.

"Ugh-" was all Santana could manage.

"Britt, are you serious?" Steve asked.

"Of course we're serious. San proposed to me in front of the entire glee club." Brittany smiled jumping up and down still holding on to Santana's hand.

"You two are really engaged? Oh god I knew this day would come just not so soon." Amy said, and Maria nodded in agreement.

"Please tell me you haven't been planning this for weeks cause you just told us you're a lesbian two days ago. Although I've known you two were more than friends for a while now." Sergio said finally composing himself.

"Papi, I originally bought the ring as a promise ring, but after everything that has happened in the last few days I realized that the only thing in my life I can't live without is Britt." Santana smiled at Brittany before continuing. "So I decided to ask her to marry me in the first place I felt like no one was judging me, glee club."

"This is all well and good, but your too young." Maria told her daughter.

"We won't be getting married until after we graduate, I promise."

"There really is no stopping you two once you've made up your minds Steve said smiling.

"Nope," Brittany giggled hugging her father.

"Well we all knew they'd end up married anyway." Maria smiled hugging both girls. "Sweetie you have really good taste in jewelry."

"Yes, I do believe you men should take notes." Amy agreed as both women started discussing the ring.

With the four adults now somewhat settled with the idea and discussing plans for a wedding during the summer though if Steve and Sergio got their way there wouldn't be a wedding for several years. Brittany and Santana snuck up stairs, to get down and dirty. After all Santana had promised.

**I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I think I made the parents too understanding and not against the idea enough, but I don't feel like changing it now so this is what you get. Also for those of you who have also read Who's Smart Now I'm currently working on the next chapter and should have it up in the next day or so. It's been a hard one to write as I keep getting distracted with finishing another story and typing up yet another one. **


	18. Plane Ride

**I wanted to jump foward in time as I ran out of ideas and just wanted to get to this next part quicker.**

A few months later:

The New Directions were now back together when the Trouble Tones combined with them after losing at Sections. They were leaving to go to Nations in Chicago.

* * *

"Is it just me or has Satan been nicer the last few months?" Kurt asked the whole glee club minus Brittany and Santana who had yet to arrive.

"Kurt it's five o'clock in the morning. No one can conjure a thought let alone think about the impossible that has been taking place." Mercedes groaned.

"By the way were are Brittany and Santana?" Rachel asked looking around. "The bus should be here soon and they're going to make us late."

"We'd be lucky if they arrive by six. Santana is a monster in the morning." Quinn told them shuttering.

"What do you mean?" Puck asked curious about his friend and ex fuck buddy.

"Oh that's right none of you have had a sleep over with Santana. She hates being woken up. She throws things and acts like an infant. It's downright weird because it's the exact opposite of how Santana normally acts. I don't think even Brittany would try to wake her." Quinn told them chuckling at all the mornings her and Brittany had spent messing with Santana's things cause she was sleeping. Luckily for her, Brittany always took the blame and Santana would then just laugh.

"Well that's just great we're going to be missing our best dancer who has to teach the Trouble Tones the chorography and Santana who is the lead in Edge of Glory. That's great just great." Rachel shouted throwing her hands up.

"Has anyone been able to get a hold of them?" Mr. Shue asked.

"I'll kick their asses to hell if they don't get here in five minutes." Sue shouted looking around.

The bus pulled up next to them. As they all loaded up on the bus both Will and Sue looked around for the two missing Cheerios.

"They aren't answering my texts." Quinn told Kurt looking down at her phone franticly texting Brittany.

**To: Britt Where the fuck are you guys?**

"Still no reply?" Kurt asked also texting Brittany.

**To: Britt You need to get your ass here now.**

"No," Quinn said, "How about you Puck have you gotten through to Santana."

**To: San Get your ass out of bed and down here now!**

"God no, she hasn't answered any of my texts since seven last night." Puck told her texting Santana.

**To: Sexy Everyone is freaking out, where are you?**

"We're going to have to leave in two minutes if we want to make it to the airport on time." Artie shouted.

Quinn was really starting to freak out. She knew both girls had been excited to come and wouldn't miss it.

_Rory. Rory lives with Brittany he would know._

"Rory, how'd you get here?" Quinn asked.

"I stayed with Finn, Sam and Kurt last night." Rory told her.

"Great no one can get a hold of them." Rachel said throwing her hands in the air giving up.

"Hold on my phone just went off." Quinn said fumbling with her phone.

**To: Q Didn't Rory tell you we were already at the airport yesterday so we decided to stay and will meet you at the terminal.**

"Coach Sue, Mr. Shue we can leave. Those two are already at the airport. Apparently Rory was suppose to tell us." Quinn slumped down in her seat giving up. Her friends were incredible of course they would pull something like this.

"Great Green Boy why couldn't you have told us. Bus driver let's get moving." Sue shouted sitting down.

* * *

"B, relax we still have three hours before the plane leaves." Santana said rolling her eyes as Brittany dragged her to the gift shop. "B, hold on. I needs some coffee since you woke me up at the crack ass of dawn."

_Why in the world did I agree to wake up this early. Oh yeah Britts wanted me to. One day I will learn to say no to her._

"San I want hot chocolate and if you get it for me I'll fuck until you won't be able to walk." Brittany whispered in the Latina's ear before skipping over to the magazines. Leaving the Latina gulping and shivering. Unable to conjure any thoughts that didn't involve naked Brittany either touching her or her touching Brittany. Her heart was beating fast and she felt herself get wet.

_Crap Brittany and her teasing. Get a hold of yourself Santana, I have to get my coffee and Britts hot chocolate._

"Here you go, Britt." Santana handed her a hot chocolate as she sipped her coffee. "Why did you wake me up so damn early?"

"Cause I wanted to watch the planes take off and both you and my mom told me not leave the hotel room without you. So thus I had to wake you up." Brittany explained kissing her on the lips. Santana took her hand and walked towards the gates.

"Britt I'm going to sit right here okay." Santana smiled.

"K," Brittany said over her shoulder as she watched a plane land.

_Damn it why is everyone and they're mother texting me._

Santana sat down there for two hours watching Brittany watch planes land and take off. It amazed her at how she could be happy just watching Brittany.

"Thank GOD, not everything is lost. Why the hell are you two at the airport." Quinn shouted across the section.

"Well, Quinn if you must know we drove Britts parents who are going to Florida. We decided it would be easier to just stay here over night. In case all you didn't figure it out Britts and I kept our neighboring rooms up half the night." Santana smirked laughing at the looks on the glee clubs faces.

"Okay that is not something I needed to know." Rachel whined hiding her face in Finn's shoulder.

"Santana why didn't you invite me?" Puck asked.

"Never going to happen." Santana said glaring at him.

"Yeah, Puck that's just gross." giggled Brittany kissing Santana before turning her attention back to the planes.

"Ahh, S you have gone soft." Quinn teased, chuckling.

"Yeah who would have guessed Satan would be nice and just another big softy." Mercedes joked.

"I haven't gone soft, Britt tell them." Santana whined.

"Three things I'd never thought I'd live to see Satan being nice, soft and whining." Kurt laughed nudging her.

"Yeah what happened to badass Santana?" Puck asked seriously.

"I have not gone soft and I'm still a badass tell them Britt." Santana begged. It was something she had never done before when people were around. The only person who knew she was capable of begging was Brittany.

"She's right she hasn't gone soft." Brittany said smiling skipping over to them as they were about to board the plane. "She's always been a big teddy bear." she finished as Santana dragged her on the plane.

"Thanks, Britt, thanks a lot." Santana sarcastically said leading Brittany to their seats.

"Your welcome," Brittany kissed her on the cheek before sliding into the window seat.

The plane ride wasn't that long, but for the glee club it seemed to take forever. Coach Sylvester had gotten herself, Will, Emma and Coach Beiste first class tickets so they were in the front and didn't have to witness the antics of the two Cheerios.

"Really you know just because you put a blanket doesn't mean we don't know what's going on." Rachel finally said annoyed with the two girls.

"Yeah you do know we can hear you." Sam tried pointing out hoping it would stop them, but it didn't.

"Well now you all know how Cheerios camp was for me every summer. For two weeks I'd have to cabin with them and hear them so don't complain this is only an hour and a half of your life." Quinn said laughing to herself.

_Maybe I should warn them not to disturb them. Santana will kill them if she's not done and they interrupt. Nah, I want to see what she does that would be far more entertaining._

"This is like the mile high club. Why can't I get any. Fucking Santana is so god damn lucky Britt is not a prude like the rest of you." Puck mumbled just loud enough for the glee kids to hear, but not the flight attendant passing them. All the guys agreed and the girls shot them dirty looks.

"You know from what I've heard from all of you and have witnessed it sounds like they almost like having sex where they know they'll get caught." Blaine added.

"Blaine's right the only way to stop them is to separate them." Finn confidently said standing up, hitting his head and dropping back into the seat.

"Okay Finn, it's your idea you separate them." Kurt said waiting for him to move.

"Um, I not sure. I mean Santana is scary when she's angry. I think I'll just leave them." Finn second guessed himself looked around for help.

"Your all a bunch of whimps." Rachel said getting up and walking across the aisle. "Okay you guys enough is en- oh my god- I'm so sorry."

"Fuck Man Hands."

"Hi,"

"Give me that back, Hobbit." Santana growled glaring at Rachel. If looks could kill Rachel would be dead. Luckily it was the glee club around them cause Santana was sitting in her seat without pants her panties around her ankles. Brittany was on the floor her head in between Santana's legs.

"Here I got it." Quinn took the blanket from Rachel and fastened it back up.

They heard muffled sounds and then Santana removed the blanket.

"Hobbit you're so lucky right now that Brittany is sitting on my lap otherwise I'd kill you right now." Santana growled staring her down before turning to Quinn. "Thank you Q, you truly are a great friend." Brittany kissed her before snuggling into her putting her head on the Latina's shoulder. Santana smirked satisfied with herself. "And let me warn you that if anyone interrupts my Britts time during the rest of this trip I will ends you." she threatened staring everyone down.

"Well there goes nice Santana." Sam commented staring at the two girls.

"Don't worry I doubt anyone else will want to ever interrupt you again. Well except for maybe Puck." Quinn smiled, knowing that the only thing Santana was really upset about was they didn't get to finish.

The flight attendant came around and told them to sit in their seats and buckle up. They would be landing in twenty minutes.

"San, are we really going to do this?" Brittany asked looking hopeful.

"Of course Babe," Santana said leaning in. "And maybe tonight we can finish were we left off after before Man Hands interrupted." Santana hissed leaning her head against the dancer's.

"Sanny, I love you." Brittany whispered.

"I love you too, Britt Britt." Santana whispered biting her ear lobe.

Across the aisle Quinn was listening to Rachel talk about their chances of winning. Then she perked up when Rachel asked her a question.

"So I was wondering if you knew why they have sex in all the public places they've had sex?" Rachel asked. At seeing the look on Quinn's face she decided to explain more. "I was just wondering if there was any reason that you actually knew cause I do believe half of the school has walked in on them since we found out they were together six months ago."

"Listen I don't know if I should tell you about Santana. Frankly she might kill me if she finds out." Quinn said looking across the aisle at her sleeping friends.

"They're asleep right now so please tell me so I at least can try and understand why they were going at it under the bleachers during second period two weeks ago." Rachel shifted towards Quinn waiting expectedly.

"I guess I could, but you can't tell a soul. First thing is that they can't keep their hands off of each other for more than five minutes. And they can't be away from each other they are practically attached at the hip. The second thing is that I do believe that they find it more exciting at the thought of the possibility of being caught I would know I'm generally the one to catch them. It probably started out as more Santana's idea than Brittany's, but now I think they both like it. But this is all just a guess I don't actually know nor do I want to." Quinn explained quietly trying to keep anyone from hearing.

"Oh,"


	19. Too Much Information

**Hope you all enjoy the twist in the story line that even I forgot about until I reread it before posting it. I seem to like to add this to a number of my stories some way. **

"The faster we get to the hotel the sooner I can gets my sleep on." Santana grumbled as they all got off the plane.

They all walked down to baggage claim and waited for their luggage to come down. Santana saw her and Britts bags and was about to pick them up when Brittany pushed her aside easily lifting the bags up. All Santana could do is stare as the dancer's biceps flexed lifting the bags up. She stopped right in front of the Latina bending over slowly to put down the bags.

"You like that don't you." Brittany whispered a devilish grin on her face Santana stood there stock still unable to move. She felt herself getting wet.

_Damn Brittany and her teasing. Oh god that's right she's wearing those short shorts. She's pure evil._

"Mr. Shue I'll go get the cabs." Santana shouted running outside. She needed air otherwise her and Brittany would have been having sex on the airport floor.

Everyone watched as Santana booked it out of the airport. Only Quinn and Puck turned to look at Brittany who seemed very satisfied with herself. It wasn't until they all got their bags and headed out towards Santana that Puck decided to speak.

"Hey Britt, what did you do to Santana?" Puck asked jamming his hands into his pockets.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything, but get our bags." Brittany innocently said looking very confused.

"I was just wondering why she ran out like her pants were on fire?" Puck asked not buying that Brittany didn't know.

"San's pants are on fire. I have to help her." Brittany screeched looking all around for Santana.

"Brittany calm down it's just a figure of speech. Santana's pants are not on fire." Quinn said grabbing her friends shoulders to calm her down. "God Puck you know you can't say things like that to Brittany." she scowled him.

"By the way where is Santana?" Rachel asked.

"Down there, it looks like she got a bus." Sue pointed out.

They walked over to her. While they were trying to put their bags away everyone heard what she said to Brittany. "Your pure evil you know." No one said a word, looking around at each other. They all wonder what Brittany could have done to make Santana say something bad about her. As far as anyone could remember she had never said a mean word to or about the dancer. Then they heard the most intriguing and shocking thing ever. "I know."

* * *

The four teachers had all gone to their rooms and the New Directions minus Brittany and Santana who were getting food were all in the girls room. They had worked for a few hours after arriving, but had all decided to turn in. They would have to work all day tomorrow and most "needed" some sleep.

"Okay, does anyone know what happened with Santana in the airport? One moment she's like the walking dead next she's flying out the door to grab us a ride." Mercedes asked looking around to see if anyone else was as shocked as her. Which they all were.

"Well after hearing what Santana said on the bus it defiantly had something to do with Brittany." Artie said looking around only Quinn, Puck, Tina and Mike shook their heads in agreement.

"What did she say?" Rachel asked. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"Well, Santana told Brittany she was pure evil." Quinn said, everyone gasped even those who had heard her say it. "That not all Brittany agreed with her." she saw the stunned looks on everyone's faces.

"Great I'm sleeping in the bed next to theirs." complained Sugar.

"Why is that a problem?" Puck asked laughing before Quinn elbowed him the gut.

"While Puck is gross I agree with him, what's the problem?" Rachel asked sitting down in Finn's lap.

"I can understand why Sugar's worried I'm sleeping in the other bed next to them." Mercedes said moving to the center of the room. "From what I've learned over the last six months and mostly from the sleepover last week they will be having sex tonight."

"Oh god, why couldn't we get them their own room." Rachel moaned hiding her face in Finn's chest.

"I'm just happy that my bed is the farthest away from theirs all though I believe I still will be able to hear them." Tina spoke softly from what seemed to everyone else to be the corner of the room.

"I have an idea, how about we pull our money together and buy them their own room. That way their antics won't keep us up." Quinn suggested and all the girls quickly agreed, poking at their boyfriends until they agreed too.

By the time Brittany and Santana came back they had enough money to buy them their own room.

_Why is Brittany smiling like when Santana proposed to her? And the better question is why is Santana smiling? They look even happier than they have ever looked. What stupid thing did those two do now?_

"What did you two do?" Quinn asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing," Brittany yelp guiltily.

"We just went to get some Mexican food. God Q don't jump down our throats." Santana defended them wrapping her arms around the dancer. "So what are we doing?" she asked.

"If you must know we were discussing the sleeping arrangements and how no one wants to sleep next to you two." Rachel said. At seeing the look of disbelief and smug satisfied look on Santana's face, she felt like she should explain. "I mean we all know you will be sleeping in the same bed and doing well-um-you know."

"Please, we wouldn't with you all-" Santana started.

"Yes you would you were on the plane." Quinn cut her off as Santana rolled her eyes.

"She has a point San." Brittany said turning her head to kiss the Latina.

Puck laughed at how easily they all forgot how the conversation started. All the girls and their boyfriends were discussing the sleeping arrangements trying to find a way that no one had to sleep next to Brittany and Santana in case they did their usual antics. He didn't understand why everyone thought two girls going at it was wrong cause it wasn't it was hot.

"Aren't you guys forgetting the real reason this whole conversation started." Puck stood up looking around finally his sight falling on Santana. "We all want to know why you ran out of the airport and called Brittany pure evil and Britts agreed."

"Oh, well that was personal and I don't want to talk about it." Santana mumbled blushing a scarlet red no one had seen her turn before.

"Come on, Santana it can't be that bad." Kurt said nudging her.

"It is for San." Brittany smiled evilly.

"Please Santana we won't let it go until you tell us which means no sexy time for you and Britts." Quinn smirked, hoping she would crack.

"Listen it's a private matter so drop it." Santana told them before turning to Quinn. "Q, do you really think we wouldn't have sex even with you all bugging us."

Brittany stood there with her girlfriend's arms wrapped around her smiling at how easily she could fluster her. It amazed her at how stupid the glee club really was. Didn't they understand that she was truly in charge not Santana.

_I guess they don't understand how whipped she really is. I'm starting to think they are all much stupider than me. I mean I'm the only one who can make her squirm and she doesn't attack me._

"Great now they are defiantly having sex tonight." Rachel shouted throwing her hands up.

"Yes we will." Santana smirked.

"San, I know you hate talking to people about our relationship, but this is the glee club. They know all about us and I would really like alone time with you." Brittany whined pouting.

"Oh, NO! No B I can't." Santana said putting her foot down.

Quinn looked at Santana shocked. She didn't understand why Santana was fighting against Brittany she would give us quickly.

"S, pleeeaassse." Brittany pouted her eyes getting watery.

"No B, I don't want everyone knowing." Santana whined, but made the mistake of looking into Brittany's deep blue eyes.

"Fine," Brittany huffed starting to walk away.

"Okay, you win." Santana sighed.

"Whipped," teased Quinn, Puck and Kurt while everyone else made whipping noises.

Santana was about to say something when Brittany grabbed her head and planted a huge kiss on her lips to keep her mouth shut. "I'll tell them Britt Britt. The idiots have always had a hard time understanding you." Santana whispered kissing her and smiling.

"So you're going to explain any time soon?" Mercedes asked looking expectantly at the two girls.

"Settle down Wheezy I'll tell you all." Santana said situating herself on the floor in front of Brittany. The dancer pulled the Latina into her, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. "Now what is it that you want to know?" Santana asked knowing full well what they wanted to know.

"You know full well what we want to know so spill." Quinn spat.

"Fine Q, I called Britt pure evil because she is. You all think that she's so innocent and nice, but I have a news flash for all of you. She's not nice, she's just plain cruel." Quinn was about to say something when Santana stared her down. "Don't start with me Q, she is. You have no idea what she was doing to me in that airport okay and no I really don't want to tell you, but because I wants my alone time with Britts so I'll tell you." Santana stared at the ground trying to find the courage to share her feelings. "I like to be dominated." she shrugged.

Quinn just stared at the Latina and dancer along with everyone else.

"I like to dominate." Brittany shrugged. "She's right I enjoying being cruel to her occasionally." she giggled as everyone stared at her in disbelief. "I may have made a suggestive comment while in a certain position she likes." she told them a devilish smile on her face

"Oh my god," Quinn heaved finally understanding.

_Britts in charge of their sex life. Santana's the bottom. Freakin' Santana, badass Santana is the bottom. Who would have guessed._

"God really why did we ask them. We should have known they would go so deep." Kurt groaned.

"Okay now that we've dove farther into my sex life than any of you need to know. I suggest that we go to bed as we have to get up at the ass crack of dawn again and I needs my sleep." Santana said practically shoving all the guys except for Kurt out. "You might want to use the bathroom now cause me and Britts are about to gets it on in the shower." Santana looked smug as the girls hustled around getting ready for bed determined to fall asleep before the two Cheerios started doing it.

"Sanny," Brittany whispered as they walked into the bathroom. "I have something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What is it babe?" Santana asked a little worried as she and Brittany peeled off their clothes.

"Quinn's in love with Rachel." Brittany stated turning on the water and getting into the shower. Santana just stood there taking in the bomb shell Brittany had just dropped.

_There's no way that's true. Britts has to be wrong. But she never is when it comes to people. Hell she knew I loved her before I even knew. Damn Q why'd you have to fall for the ugly Hobbit._

"San, can you come help me." Brittany said and with that Santana completely forgot about Quinn she was finally going to finish what they started on the plane.


	20. Zoo?

"We won Sanny, we won." Brittany shouted invoking Santana in a bear hug. Santana couldn't believe it they actually won. She was so excited she didn't even care that Brittany had called her Sanny if front of everyone. They were all jumping up and down on the stage for ten minutes before they were ushered off into the back rehearsal room.

"We fucking won, I can't fucking believe it." Santana shouted hugging Quinn and everyone else even Rachel.

"While I'm very happy we won I do believe it would be better if we moved our celebration back to the hotel." Mr. Shue shouted trying to make himself heard over the celebration. It took Sue shoving Artie into the group of kids knocking over Sam and Mike for them to listen. The four adults went out to pull the bus around and load up the costumes.

"Hold up," Quinn said grabbing Santana's arm as she and Brittany were about to follow the adults. "We all chipped in to get you two your own hotel room so we don't have to hear you." she told them smiling.

"Ooo, yay, did you hear that S." Brittany giggled softly kiss her.

"Wow thanks Q," Santana was surprised that they would do this. She looked at Brittany wondering if she had told anyone and that's why they got them their own room. Shaking her head she figured it was because of the plane ride not Britts.

"Please we didn't do this for you, it's clearly for us. None of us girls want to hear you two go at it especially since we won and you two will be going at it all night." Quinn said with a disgusting look on her face.

Santana gave Brittany a look of we need to get out of here before turning around to face the rest of the glee club. "Tell Mr. Shue and Sue that I promised Brittany I'd take her to the zoo if we won and we'll be back to the hotel by seven." she didn't even wait for a response, she just left with Brittany haling a cab.

Brittany beamed her thousand watt smile as Santana told the driver were to go. Santana slumped back into the seat smiling staring into Brittany's eyes. Leaning in the dancer kissed her. She was about to pull away when the Latina pulled her closer deepening the kiss.

_I'm really going to marry her. Sanny is really going to marry me. I can't believe that we are going through with this. I'm going to be married to my best friend this is the best day of my life._

Santana watched Brittany as she stared out the window. She loved to just watched her girlfriend. It was her favorite pass time.

_I get to do this every day for the rest of my life. In an hour time I'll be married to the most beautiful, wonderful and kind girl in the world. How did I get so lucky as to end up with her. The only thing in this world I really need is her. I could survive in this world without everything else, but her._

Both girls smiled at each other ready to take this leap together. The cab pulled up to the court house. They got out and Santana paid him asking him to wait for them to come back out. She grabbed Brittany's hand as they walked into the court house. 

* * *

"You seriously just let them walk out and go off by themselves. Are you all incapable of stopping two girls. Gigantor, Girl Lips and Mohawk surely you three could have stopped them." Sue shouted pacing around the lobby.

"Coach Sue you know how Santana gets especially when Brittany is involved." Quinn protested.

"There are way more of you than them so why couldn't you stop her. I don't care that Santana is scary, she can't have taken out all of you." Sue barked seething that she might have lost her two best Cheerios.

"Calm down Sue, they'll come back soon it's almost seven. Has anyone heard from them." Will asked sitting down next to Emma.

"I hope Brittany doesn't get lost. We may never find her again." Emma worriedly said.

"Santana would never let that happen." Quinn calmly said taking out her phone, calling Santana.

The phone rang three times before someone answered.

"Santana, were the hell are you?"

She heard someone giggled and knew that it had to be Brittany. "I'm not Santana silly and San told me not to say anything. I'll see you in a few minutes. San says we're almost back."

Before the line goes dead she hears noises that are eerily similar to that of two people making out.

"Okay that was weird. Brittany answered Santana's phone and wouldn't say anything." Quinn nervously fittled with her phone trying to think of why Santana wouldn't want Brittany to say anything about the zoo.

"Oh god, you don't think Brittany convinced Santana to steal her a tiger or lion do you?" Artie asked everyone. The entire club even the adults all shuttered.

"She would, wouldn't she." Mike said looking nervously at Tina to see if she agreed with him. They had spent quite a bit of time lately with the two girls. Double dating, practicing for nationals or more like Brittany and Mike coming up with the chorography and Santana and Tina watching them.

"Yeah, Brittany would just see them as huge cats and give Santana her signature pout and stare at her with those sad eyes and Santana would just give in." Quinn agreed now in full panic mode.

"Well I don't think even Santana could do that." Rachel stated so sure that she was right.

_Not even Santana could get Brittany a tiger or lion from the zoo, could she._

"Please," Sue stood menacing over Rachel and glared around at everyone. "There are a few things I know about those two. One is that Boobs McGee can't say no to the blonde one, two that that girl is resourceful and three absolutely nothing is impossible for Boobs McGee when Brittany is involved."

"But Sue, I highly doubt they could get it out of the zoo." Emma said shifting in her seat not wanting to have to deal with a dirty animal.

"Really okay everyone sit down and let me tell you about the first time I saw Boobs McGee play a little game called dodgeball."

* * *

_Well, well, well why do we have a gaggle of kids near the gym door. I bet it's a fight. Good I could use a good fight._

"Hey, you horse butt boy. What's going on here?" Sue shouted not really caring who answers as long as someone does.

"Coach Sue, it's about to be an epic game of dodgeball going down." Amanda, her head Cheerio yelled from the door.

Shoving her way to Amanda she stood towering over her wanting to know more. She demanded that the Cheerios know everything and they did.

"Many of the varsity football players and hockey were picking on Brittany and Santana challenged them to a dodgeball game." Amanda ducked aside as Sue ran in incensed that Amanda wasn't helping her fellow Cheerio. By the time she reached the edge of the dodgeball area, she had spotted every Cheerio.

Taking a mental note that none of the Cheerios were helping she looked up and saw the most beautiful site ever.

"Twinkle Toes eat shit!" Santana shouted taking the two dodgeballs in her hands and chucked them at two of the guys.

Brittany would pick up the dodgeballs and hand them to Santana. Sue watched in pure delight as her brand new Cheerios pit bull defended her friend in the most violent game of dodgeball she'd ever seen. Smiling at how violent the Latina girl was and how none of the balls come close to her or Brittany.

* * *

"She took out thirty two guys that game all by herself. It seemed impossible, but I've learned over the last four years that absolutely nothing is impossible for Santana Lopez." Sue finished smiling fondly at the memory.

"I'm so stupid! Facebook!" shouted Quinn looking all around for a computer.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked wondering why Quinn was running around like a maniac.

"Britt posts everything on facebook. Who has a computer we can finally figure out wither they stole a large cat or not." Quinn still was running around.

"Here I have one." Puck handed her his smart phone.

Quinn grabbed the phone and got on Britts facebook right away. She gasped, dropping the phone.

"What's wrong?" Tina asked picking up the phone. "Oh if it's that Brittany's relationship status says she's married to Santana it's been that way for a few months." scrolling down she also dropped it and gasped.

"Oh god what has come over you two. Don't tell me that Santana actually stole a zoo animal for her." Puck bent down for the phone when Santana walked in the hotel lobby carrying Brittany bridal style.

"Finally," Sue shouted as everyone began to move up to the rooms. "Please tell me that Brittany didn't hurt her ankle right before the cheerleading nationals." she barked clearly upset at the fact that her best Cheerio was possible injured.

Brittany smiled looking directly into Santana's eyes. They were high on each other's love and the fact that they would be spending the rest of their lives together. Santana made her way up to the honeymoon suit. She had taken the room the glee kids had bought them and paid a little more for the upgrade. Everyone followed them as she opened the door and carried her bride over the thresh hold. Brittany planted a huge kiss on her wife's lips before Santana put her on the ground and they turned their attention back to huge group of people in the doorway.

"Q, Tina why don't you look confused?" Santana raised an eyebrow knowing full well that Brittany had posted pictures on Facebook.

"Cause we saw the pictures of you two getting married." Quinn said still stunned that they were actually married. There were gasps all around.

"No, no their too young." Emma rubbed her hands together.

"Way to go Lopez!" Puck shouted high fiving her. "I always knew you'd pull your head out of your ass eventually."

"Really are you Santana trying to upstage me cause I know it's not Brittany's idea." Rachel complained hugging Finn whispering in his ear. "Why can't you be more romantic like that."

"So Tweedle Dumb isn't hurt." Sue frowned. "Never scare me like that again."

"Would you all please get out of our room this is our wedding night." Santana gestured to herself and Brittany. "Don't worry Mr. Shue we'll still get up at ten in time to go explore the city with the rest of you losers." she explained once she saw Mr. Shue's face.

Mr. Shue, Emma and Beiste all left knowing that there was nothing they could do to change the girls minds. Sue nodded at Santana and Brittany. If it was anyone else she would be furious, but as they already acted all married and domestic, she really didn't care.

_It honestly doesn't surprise me that they would go do something like this._

All that remained were the glee club most who were just staring at the two of them.

"Can you two even legally get married?" Sam asked.

"Please Brittany's been eighteen for four months and Santana turned eighteen two weeks ago." Quinn said hugging both of them. "Congratulation and have a good night." she winked leaving.

Everyone left and Santana closed the door turning to Brittany. "Get in bed." she ordered pulling her shirt off.

Brittany smiled and complied happier than she had ever been before.

Knowing that this was the one time that Santana would want to dominate her. "I love you, wifey." she whispered as Santana pounced on her.

"I love you too, wife." Santana breathed in between kisses.

**Well people we have finally reached the end of this story. I don't entend on writing anymore on this as I have two other stories I'm working on and a request for a story I'd really like to write. I hope you enjoyed it and I will be uploading another one of my longer stories in the next few days. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
